Die Zurückgelassenen
by PearlQ19
Summary: Eine nicht allzu lange Geschichte, die locker auf The Stand basiert. Eigentlich ein Experiment, das verzweifelt auf Reviews hofft! Mehr Info im eigentlichen Dokument.
1. Die Geisterstadt

**Die Zurückgelassenen **

_A/N: Diese Story ist gewissermaßen ein Experiment. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es funktioniert oder nicht - das zu entscheiden ist Eure Sache. Die Idee ist mir mehr oder weniger im Traum gekommen, und wie das eben so ist mit den „Plot Bunnies"… sie lassen einen nicht mehr los. Und was auch schnell geschieht – man hat, egal wie kreativ man ist, doch immer eine reale Person im Hinterkopf, wenn man Charaktere erschafft. In diesem Fall ist das nicht anders, jedoch ist „Felix" eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Bekannten und steht in seiner Funktion stellvertretend für eine Gruppe von Menschen, nämlich meine Ex-Klassenkameraden aus grauer Vorzeit, mit denen ich damals überhaupt nicht auskam. Ich kann nicht oft genug betonen, dass niemand Bestimmtes damit gemeint ist. Es ist nur so, dass die Ich-Erzählerin in mancher Hinsicht durchaus autobiografische Züge aufweist, weil die Story sonst so nicht funktioniert. Und ich brauchte einen realistischen Gegenpart, also habe ich auch da auf persönliche Erfahrungen zurückgegriffen. (Ergibt das Gelaber hier überhaupt irgendeinen Sinn?!) Ich glaube, was ich hier eigentlich sagen will: Sollte (aus was für einem Grund auch immer) einer meiner alten Klassenkameraden diese Story lesen (und wissen, dass ich die Autorin bin) – keine Angst kriegen! Ihr seid vielleicht Pate gestanden, aber ich beschreibe hier niemanden im Besonderen. Und mittlerweile hat sich die Lage ja sowieso entspannt :)_

_Was jetzt das Experimentelle an dieser Story ist? Ich habe bisher noch nie auch nur im Ansatz versucht, ausgewalzte Sexszenen und Schockeffekte einzubauen, was ich mit dieser Story aber fest vorhabe. Nur um zu sehen, ob ich das kann. Bin selbst gespannt auf das Ergebnis und natürlich auf Eure Reviews. Natürlich ist die Story gewissermaßen keine "richtige" Fanfiction, weil sie eigentlich relativ wenig mit Stephen King zu tun hat. Sie baut nur auf "The Stand" auf, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich Frannie, Stu und Konsorten einbauen werde. Wäre auch schwierig, mal eben ohne Strom etc. den Atlantik zu überqueren, um nach Boulder, Colorado, zu pilgern..._

_Jetzt reicht's aber mit der Einleitung_

_Disclaimer: "The Stand - Das letzte Gefecht" gehört voll und ganz dem großen Meister Stephen King (verbeugt sich). Aber ich habe mir Captain Trips und seine Folgen mal eben ausgeliehen, um ein paar Charaktere, die auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen sind, damit zu quälen. Besagte Charaktere sind größtenteils meiner Phantasie entsprungen, und jede Ähnlichkeit mit tatsächlich existierenden Personen ist entweder zufällig oder beabsichtigt. Ich war übrigens zu faul, um mir einen Namen für die Ich-Erzählerin auszudenken, also halte ich es wie Daphne duMaurier in "Rebecca" und erwähne den Namen überhaupt nicht. Die Erzählerin ist außerdem ein eigenständiger Charakter, der nichts mit mir zu tun hat. Dass ich die Ichform gewählt habe, liegt nur daran, dass das Ganze immerhin auf einem (Traum-) Erlebnis von mir beruht, was sich auf diese Weise besser erzählen lässt. Man versetzt sich einfach besser hinein..._

_Jetzt aber auf zur Story! Mal sehen, was draus wird..._

**Kapitel Eins - Die Geisterstadt**

Alles um mich herum war tot.

Längst war ich über den Punkt hinaus, an dem ich brüllend meinen Schmerz herausschrie und Gott verfluchte. Längst hatte ich es aufgegeben, mit meinem klapprigen Fahrrad durch die Straßen zu fahren und an Haustüren zu klopfen in der Hoffnung, doch noch eine lebende Seele anzutreffen - das hatte ich fast eine Woche lang versucht und war doch nur immer wieder auf verlassene Häuser getroffen oder auf solche, in denen die Leichen langsam verwesten. Längst fuhr ich nicht mehr beim kleinsten Geräusch mit wilder Hoffnung in die Höhe und rannte zur Tür hinaus, um auch ja niemanden zu verpassen, denn meistens war es nur irgendein Tier gewesen, und so hatte ich die letzten Tage im Wohnzimmer des Hauses verbracht, in dem ich bis vor ein paar Wochen mit meinen Eltern gewohnt und nichts Böses geahnt hatte.

Meine Eltern waren beide in der letzten Woche gestorben und ich hatte sie nachts im Garten begraben. Tagsüber war es brütend heiß und die Insekten kamen in Scharen, angelockt von dem süßlichen Verwesungsgestank, der wie eine Glocke über der Stadt lag. Wahrscheinlich nicht nur über der Stadt, sondern über dem ganzen Land, wenn nicht sogar über der ganzen Welt. Bevor die Fernsehstationen endgültig verlassen worden waren, hatte es immer noch in unregelmäßigen Abständen Nachrichten gegeben, und so hatten wir mitbekommen, dass alle Berühmtheiten der Welt, ob nun Politiker, Schauspieler, Sänger, Sportler oder Firmenbosse, starben wie die Fliegen. Der amerikanische Präsident ebenso wie der deutsche Bundeskanzler, der spanische König und der englische Premierminister. Überall auf der Welt geriet die soziale Ordnung aus den Fugen; Länder blieben führerlos auf der Strecke, weil die Führungsmächte schneller starben als man Nachfolger erwählen konnte.

Auch wenn meine Heimatstadt nicht zu den größten gehört, hatte ich mich auch hier kaum auf die Straße getraut aus Angst vor den vielen normalerweise anständigen Bürgern, die plötzlich durchdrehten und Geschäfte plünderten, Frauen und Männer gleichermaßen vergewaltigten und mit der Verzweiflung des Todgeweihten ein letztes Mal mit aller Kraft über die Stränge schlugen. Erst in der letzten Woche war es ruhiger geworden. Die Supergrippe, die man in den Staaten anscheinend auch "Captain Trips" nannte, hatte sich allmählich alle Opfer gegriffen, derer sie habhaft werden konnte. Irgendwann nach dem Tod meiner Eltern und Freunde war mir alles egal geworden und ich war Tag und Nacht herum gelaufen ohne mich um die Ansteckungsgefahr oder die Bedrohung durch die wenigen übrig gebliebenen Amokläufer zu scheren. Aber so sorglos ich auch damit umging, ich bekam noch nicht einmal einen Hustenreiz. Die Krankheit verschonte mich nach wie vor, auch wenn es Momente gab, in denen ich geradezu darum bettelte, ebenfalls krank zu werden und zu sterben. Dennoch wäre es mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. So schlecht war es um meinen Lebensmut anscheinend doch nicht bestellt.

In den letzten fünf Tagen hatte ich mich jeden Tag auf den Weg in die Innenstadt gemacht und systematisch alle mir bekannten Refugien auf der Suche nach weiteren wie mich abgeklappert. Aber ich fand nichts als Leichen. Die meisten selbstverständlich in den Kirchen - Leute, die als letzten Ausweg den Glauben gesucht hatten. Aber ihre Gebete waren nicht erhört worden. Auch in den Schulen fand ich keine Überlebenden, ebenso wenig wie in den Gemeindezentren, den Schwimmbädern, Fitnessstudios und Krankenhäusern. An den Gestank hatte ich mich irgendwann gewöhnt. Auch die Fliegen waren mir nach einer Weile egal. Sie ließen mich sowieso in Ruhe, da ich eine weitaus weniger verlockende Mahlzeit darstellte als die halb verwesten Leichen, die die Straßen und Gebäude bevölkerten.

Seit vor vier Tagen der Strom endgültig verschwunden war, ernährte ich mich aus Dosen. Ich hatte einen Spirituskocher im Trekkingladen mitgenommen - und hatte dabei dem Impuls widerstehen müssen, das Geld dafür auf die Theke zu legen - zusammen mit einem Spiritusvorrat, mehreren Sturmfeuerzeugen und Streichhölzern, Töpfen und noch so einigen Sachen von denen ich glaubte, sie mal brauchen zu können. Ich hatte einen Schleichweg gefunden, der nicht restlos verstopft war, so dass ich einen Großteil der Strecke vom Haus ins Zentrum mit dem Auto fahren konnte. Dort lud ich nach und nach alles ein, was ich mir "besorgte" - haltbare Lebensmittel, Hygieneartikel, Kleidung, haufenweise Batterien aller Stärken, Kerzen, ab und zu auch mal einen Stapel Bücher oder Kassetten, die ich dann abends zu Hause im Walkman hörte, so dass die Welt beinahe wieder normal wirkte.

Aber eben nur beinahe.

Ich brauchte fast vier Tage um meine Aktionen als das zu erkennen, was sie in Wirklichkeit waren, nämlich Vorbereitungen zur Flucht. Ich war drauf und dran, diese tote Kleinstadt zu verlassen. Vielleicht würde ich in der nächsten Großstadt auf weitere Überlebende treffen. Oder im nächsten Dorf.

Als ich an diesem Tag aufwachte - längst hatte ich den Überblick über die Wochentage verloren, da ein Tag wie der andere war -, beschloss ich, dass dies mein letzter Tag in dieser Stadt sein würde. Ich hatte keinen besonderen Grund dafür. Es erschien mir einfach richtig.

Ich packte also meine Habseligkeiten ins Auto und ging dann langsam durch das Haus, das einundzwanzig Jahre lang mein Heim gewesen war. Es wirkte seltsam kahl, obwohl ich eigentlich gar nicht so viel vom Inventar entfernt hatte. Alles Leben war aus ihm gewichen, es war nur noch ein Haufen Stein, Holz und Dachpappe. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Ich hatte das Weinen schon längst aufgegeben, aber die Endgültigkeit des Abschieds ließ alle Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen wieder auf mich einstürzen. Ich dachte an meine Familie, meine Freunde, meine Welt, die nun unwiderruflich tot waren, und taumelte, von Kummer überwältigt, an die Wand. Daran gelehnt glitt ich langsam zu Boden und weinte um alles, was ich in so kurzer Zeit verloren hatte.

Viel später schaffte ich es endlich, das Haus zu verlassen. Obwohl es unter diesen Umständen völlig sinnlos war, hatte ich die Sicherungen heraus gedreht, sämtliche Stecker gezogen und alle Fenster geschlossen und die Jalousien heruntergelassen. Als ich das Haus endgültig verließ, schloss ich die Tür ab.

In einem Film hätte ich mich jetzt wahrscheinlich umgedreht und irgendwas Sinnloses wie "Mach's gut, altes Haus" oder "Danke für alles" gemurmelt. Aber ich bin noch nie der Typ gewesen, der mit Häusern spricht, und so drehte ich mich einfach um, stieg ins Auto und fuhr davon.

Ich hatte vor, an der nächsten Tankstelle noch jede Menge Benzin einzuladen, aber als ich dort ankam, ausstieg und den grünen Golf 3 betrachtete, kam mir eine andere Idee. Warum sollte ich mich mit so einem engen Wagen herumschlagen, wenn ich doch ebenso gut einen Jeep besorgen konnte? Entschlossen stieg ich wieder ein, wendete und schlug den Weg zum Chrysler-Center ein. Wenn schon, denn schon. Ich war zwar mit dem Golf bestens vertraut, aber ein Jeep war sicher auf lange Sicht besser. Ich würde schließlich ständig querfeldein fahren müssen, da die Autobahnen heillos verstopft waren, und dafür war ein Geländewagen genau das Richtige. Außerdem hatte ich schon immer mal so ein Ding fahren wollen.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten war ich beim Chryslerhändler angekommen. Schon von weitem sprang mir ein glänzendes, pechschwarzes Prachtexemplar ins Auge, doch beim Näherkommen sah ich, dass alle Reifen durchstochen worden waren und das Auto nur noch auf den Felgen stand.

Auch die anderen Autos waren irgendwie beschädigt und ich fluchte laut. Aber gerade als ich aufgeben und wieder in den Golf steigen wollte, ließ mich ein Geräusch herumfahren.

Zunächst dachte ich, ich hätte mich verhört, aber das Geräusch hielt an und wurde sogar lauter. Es war ein ganz alltägliches Geräusch, das aber in der letzten Zeit einen absoluten Seltenheitswert gewonnen hatte, und für mich war es das lieblichste Geräusch der Welt: Das sanfte, gleichmäßige Brummen eines Automotors.


	2. Wiedersehen

**_Kapitel Zwei - _**

**_Wiedersehen_**

****

Ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen. Ungefähr zwei Minuten lang stand ich nur da und wartete ängstlich darauf, dass die Halluzination vorüberging, während ich gleichzeitig wie verrückt hoffte, dass es keine Halluzination war. Auf diese Weise kam es, dass ich immer noch wie angewurzelt da stand, als das Auto in Sichtweite kam.

Es war ein weißer Audi und er fuhr ziemlich schnell. Von dem Fahrer konnte ich nichts erkennen, nur dass er der einzige Insasse war. Und er blickte stur auf die Straße.

In mir stieg Panik auf. Was, wenn er mich gar nicht sah? Ich musste mich bemerkbar machen. Er war jedenfalls schon auf ein paar Meter herangekommen und machte keine Anstalten zu bremsen. Hektisch sah ich mich um, rannte dann zu meinem Auto, riss die Tür auf und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Hupe, die Augen immer noch auf den Audi gerichtet. 

Der Fahrer schrak offensichtlich zusammen, denn der Audi schlingerte plötzlich. Die Reifen quietschten und qualmten, als der Fahrer auf die Bremse stieg. Ich hämmerte weiterhin auf die Hupe ein, während ich mit brennenden Augen auf die Straße starrte. Erst als der Audi mitten auf der Straße wendete und in meine Richtung schlitterte, fing ich mich wieder. Ich nahm die Hand von der Hupe, schlug die Autotür zu und stolperte zur Straße. Der Audi sauste in die Einfahrt des Autohändlers hinein, drehte sich noch einmal um hundertachtzig Grad und kam dann direkt neben mir zum Stehen. Die Fahrertür flog auf. Ich rannte um das Auto herum und stammelte irgendwelche unzusammenhängenden Worte, während mir die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Endlich, endlich sah ich wieder einen lebenden Menschen!

Ich erkannte gerade noch, dass der Fahrer ein junger Mann in meinem Alter war, erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf einen dunklen Lockenkopf und einen schlanken, durchtrainierten Körper, dann war ich bei ihm, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und sank an seine Schulter. Ich spürte, wie er seine Arme nicht minder fest um mich legte und die Hände ineinander verschränkte, gerade als ob er sichergehen wollte, dass ich ihm nicht so schnell wieder entwischen konnte. Sein Kopf sank auf meine Schulter; ich spürte, wie seine Locken mein Gesicht streiften. Fester und fester zog er mich an sich, bis noch nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier zwischen uns gepasst hätte. Ich klammerte mich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn, und in gewisser Weise war ich das ja auch. So musste sich ein Schiffbrüchiger fühlen, der nach tagelangem Kampf endlich Land sieht. Dieser Junge war mein Rettungsanker, und ihm ging es anscheinend ähnlich. 

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir so da standen, aber irgendwann hob ich den Kopf ein wenig und fragte heiser: "Wer bist du?"

Mein Hals kratzte protestierend; ich hatte seit über einer Woche mit keinem Menschen mehr gesprochen. 

Der Unbekannte regte sich nun ebenfalls. Auch er hob den Kopf an, so dass ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr spüren konnte.

"Jemand, der die Hoffnung schon längst aufgegeben hatte", antwortete er ebenso heiser. "Ich heiße Felix."

"Felix?" wiederholte ich leise. Plötzlich stieg ein Verdacht in mir auf. Ich rief mir seine Erscheinung wieder in Erinnerung. Ich hatte ja kaum etwas von ihm gesehen, bevor ich ihm in die Arme getaumelt war, aber die Locken, die Größe und das Alter kamen ungefähr hin. Aber wäre das nicht ein zu großer Zufall...? Felix war kein ungewöhnlicher Name. Außerdem konnte er von wer weiß wo mit dem Audi gekommen sein. 

"Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht der bist, für den ich dich halte", sagte ich heiser. 

"Für wen hältst du mich denn?" fragte er zurück, und ich hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme. 

"Woher kommst du?" fragte ich anstatt zu antworten.

Er nannte mir den Namen eines Dorfes ungefähr zehn Kilometer entfernt, und das gab mir den Rest. Das war bestimmt der Felix, den ich kannte. Der, mit dem ich einige Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen war - ein Lebensabschnitt, den ich am liebsten völlig verdrängt hätte. 

Meine ersten paar Schuljahre waren die Hölle gewesen, denn die meisten meiner Mitschüler hatten mich nicht ausstehen können und mir das auch mit der ganzen Grausamkeit, die Kindern eigen ist, gezeigt. Auch später als Teenager, als man nicht mehr die Mitschüler auf dem Schulhof "ärgerte", sondern zu besser durchdachten, noch verletzenderen Bemerkungen überging, gegen die man sich praktisch überhaupt nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte, hatte sich mein Stand in der Klasse nicht verbessert, sondern verschlechtert, sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war. Damals war Felix einer derjenigen gewesen, die keine Gelegenheit ausließen, mich zu demütigen - ob nun offen oder indirekt. Ihm hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass mein Selbstwertgefühl eine Zeitlang praktisch nicht vorhanden gewesen war. Erst Anfang der neunten Klasse war es etwas besser geworden, zumindest was ihn anging. Er hatte sich weitestgehend zurückgehalten und mich in Ruhe gelassen. Vielleicht war ihm schon damals aufgegangen, wie kindisch das Ganze im Grunde war. Ein halbes Jahr später hatte ich die Schule gewechselt und seitdem niemanden aus meiner alten Klasse mehr gesehen - höchstens mal von weitem in der Disco oder in der Stadt - und auch so gut wie nie an sie gedacht. 

Was für eine seltsame Laune des Schicksals, dass wir nun beide hier standen und Captain Trips überlebt hatten. 

Ich war Felix immer noch eine Antwort schuldig, aber ich brachte es nicht über mich. Statt dessen versteifte ich mich vor Unsicherheit. Es hieß zwar immer, dass die ärgsten Feinde in der Not zusammenhalten, aber ich wusste nicht, wie viel Wahrheit darin steckte. Ich glaubte zwar nicht, dass er mich angewidert von sich stoßen und sich aus dem Staub machen würde, aber ich hatte trotzdem Angst. Mein Rettungsanker drohte mir zu entgleiten. Gerade hatte ich geglaubt, ich hätte einen Gefährten gefunden...

"Hey, wer bist du?" fragte er wieder leise. "Kennen wir uns?"

Als Antwort schlang ich die Arme wieder fester um ihn. Ich wollte einfach noch für eine Weile das Gefühl genießen, im Arm gehalten zu werden. Sobald ich meine Identität enthüllt hatte, würde sich unser Umgangston ändern, dessen war ich mir sicher. Und ich würde mich sicher nicht mehr so geborgen fühlen wie in diesem Moment, wenn ich mir erst einmal wirklich bewusst gemacht hatte, wen ich hier umarmte.

"Gleich", sagte ich leise.

"Ist gut." Felix zog mich wieder fester an sich.

Ich war verzweifelt. Das war nicht der Junge, den ich mal gekannt hatte. Der Mensch, der hier bei mir war, war liebevoll und geduldig und hatte nichts mehr von dem aggressiven, dreisten und manchmal regelrecht bösartigen Vierzehnjährigen, der das Gesicht angewidert verzogen hatte, wenn er sich im Bus neben mich hatte setzen müssen. Aber schließlich wusste er noch nicht, wer ich war. Und wenn er es erfuhr... inwiefern war er inzwischen in der Lage, Antipathien zu überwinden, die er von klein auf gehabt hatte?

Ich holte tief Luft. Es half ja nichts, irgendwann würde er es ja doch erfahren. Ich hob entschlossen den Kopf und lockerte meinen Griff.

"Ja, wir kennen uns", sagte ich. "Schon ziemlich lange, aber nicht besonders gut."

Ich spürte, wie er den Kopf hob und versuchte, mich anzusehen, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang. Mein dichtes rotes Haar fiel wie ein Vorhang über meine rechte Gesichtshälfte und verdeckte ihm die Sicht auf meine Züge.

"Mach was du willst", fuhr ich leise fort, "aber bitte, bitte fahr nicht weg und lass mich hier alleine. Ich glaube, ich würde dann völlig verrückt werden. Ich werde dich auch total in Ruhe lassen und es nur dir überlassen, wo wir hinfahren, aber, um Himmels Willen, lass mich nicht alleine..."

Ich wollte nicht betteln, aber die Worte kamen überstürzt, bevor ich sie richtig fassen konnte. 

Felix unterbrach mich. "Warum um Himmels Willen sollte ich dich hier alleine lassen?" fragte er. "Glaubst du nicht, dass ich mich genauso nach Gesellschaft gesehnt habe? Für was hältst du mich, für einen herzlosen Idioten?"

"Früher hab ich das wirklich", flüsterte ich. "Früher hast du genau so auf mich gewirkt. Und mich auch so behandelt."

"Was?" Felix trat entschlossen ein Schritt zurück und löste sich von mir. "Wer bist du? Was hab ich dir getan? Warum bist du so..."

Er brach ab. Ich hatte endlich den Mut aufgebracht, ihn geradewegs anzusehen, und als er mich wiedererkannte, blieb ihm das Wort im Hals stecken. 

"Du?" brachte er schließlich heraus.

"Ja, ich", erwiderte ich heftig. "Nett, dass du dich wenigstens an mich erinnerst." Ich war mir bewusst, dass mein Tonfall sehr schnippisch war, konnte aber nichts daran ändern. Ich war eben auf der Hut. Mir wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass ich immer noch nicht mit den damaligen Erlebnissen abgeschlossen hatte, und dass ich das wahrscheinlich auch nie ganz schaffen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde mein Puls auch noch in dreißig Jahren vor Nervosität rasen, wenn ich irgend jemandem aus dieser Klasse begegnete.

Was allerdings, wenn man die Umstände betrachtete, mehr als unwahrscheinlich war. 

Felix hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah mich jetzt an. Ich versuchte vergebens, irgend eine Reaktion in seinen Augen zu erkennen, aber außer einer Art fragendem Interesse konnte ich nichts erkennen. Jedenfalls las ich weder Abscheu noch Widerwillen in ihnen, und mehr verlangte ich ja auch gar nicht. 

"Also du hast überlebt", sagte er leise.

"Sieht so aus", erwiderte ich vorsichtig. 

"Du hast dich kaum verändert." Er musterte mich ruhig.

"Du dich auch nicht."

Dann schwiegen wir wieder für eine Weile. Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus.

"Können wir nicht einfach einen Waffenstillstand ausmachen und von hier verschwinden?" fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. 

"Waffenstillstand?" Felix sah mich an. "Von mir aus. Obwohl ich gar nicht wusste, dass wir noch im Krieg sind."

Darauf fiel mir keine Erwiderung ein. Ich murmelte irgend etwas wie "Ich mein ja nur..." und wandte mich wieder zu den Autos um.

"Hast du viel im Gepäck?" fragte ich, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Felix schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin einfach losgefahren. Bei mir daheim hätte es eh nichts gegeben, was ich brauchen könnte. Ich wollte alles hier besorgen."

"Ich habe jede Menge und vieles davon doppelt", sagte ich. "Du kannst ja mal sehen, ob du was davon brauchen kannst - vorausgesetzt, wir tun uns jetzt wirklich zusammen", fügte ich hinzu. Ich wollte endlich eine klare Antwort.

Er sah mich nur kurz an. "Natürlich tun wir das", sagte er. "Und wie wär's, wenn du schon mal ein heiles Auto suchst? Die hier sind ja alle demoliert."

"Komm gleich wieder", murmelte ich. Ohne große Hoffnung wandte ich mich nach links und ging die hinteren Reihen ab. Und tatsächlich fand ich einen dunkelblauen Jeep, der rundum heil zu sein schien. Ich machte die Tür auf, glitt auf den Fahrersitz und untersuchte das Armaturenbrett und das Handschuhfach. Natürlich war kein Schlüssel hinter der Sonnenblende deponiert, wie es in den Filmen oft der Fall war, aber als ich die Zündung hinein drückte, bekam ich wenigstens die Benzinanzeige: der Jeep war vollgetankt. Ich stieg wieder aus, merkte mir die Nummer des Autos und rannte ins Hauptgebäude, wo ich in einem Büro hinter der Auskunft tatsächlich einen Kasten mit Schlüsseln fand. Ich nahm den richtigen, ging zurück, stieg in das Auto und probierte den Schlüssel. Er passte, also ließ ich den Motor an und lenkte den Wagen auf den Hof, wo Felix gerade meinen Kofferraum inspizierte. Er sah auf und lächelte andeutungsweise, als ich aus dem Wagen sprang. 

"Du hast ja an alles gedacht", sagte er. "Ich muss nur noch wenig dazu besorgen."

"Dann hilf mir doch am besten mal beim Umladen." Ich schnappte mir so viel wie ich tragen konnte und packte es in den Jeep. Felix trat hinzu und half mir.

~~~~~~~~

Eine halbe Stunde später war alles gepackt. Wir standen etwas linkisch neben dem Jeep und warteten darauf, dass der andere etwas tat. Schließlich lächelte Felix verhalten, schwang sich auf den Fahrersitz und ließ den Motor an.

"Kommst du?" fragte er.

Ich nickte nur, kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz und schlug die Tür zu. Felix schaltete auf "Drive", gab Gas und fuhr vom Hof. Ich lehnte den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe und sagte eine Weile lang nichts. Auch Felix machte keinerlei Anstalten, ein Gespräch anzufangen, und so verlief der Beginn unserer gemeinsamen Odyssee in tiefem, wenn auch nicht unfreundlichem Schweigen.


	3. Kennenlernen

**_Kapitel Drei - _**

**_Kennenlernen_**

****

Ich erwachte ungefähr eine Dreiviertelstunde später, als der Jeep ruckartig zum Stehen kam. Verschlafen sah ich mich um. Felix hatte den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet und fluchte leise. Ich sah nach vorne und schnappte nach Luft. Wohin man auch sah, die ganze Straße war mit Autos vollgestopft. Es hatte Dutzende von Unfällen gegeben; die Wagen waren ineinander verkeilt und übereinander geschoben. 

Felix spielte unruhig mit dem Gaspedal und der Jeep machte winzige Hüpfer nach vorne. Ich warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und bemerkte die tiefe Falte, die sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet hatte. Ich traute mich nicht so recht, ihn anzusprechen, also ließ ich den Kopf wieder leise gegen das Fenster sinken und schloss erneut die Augen. Der Traum, den ich gehabt hatte, stand mir noch deutlich vor Augen: Ich hatte von einer alten schwarzen Frau geträumt, die in einem Maisfeld saß und zu sprechen schien. Aber ich hatte ihre Worte nicht verstehen und ihre Gesichtszüge nur erahnen können, da sie aus einer unheimlich großen Entfernung zu kommen schien. Ich meinte mich dunkel zu erinnern, dass sie englisch gesprochen hatte, oder besser amerikanisch, in dem breiten Akzent des Mittleren Westens. Das Traumbild stand mir immer noch so deutlich vor Augen, als wäre es nicht nur ein Traum, sondern eine Vision gewesen. Ich hoffte allerdings, dass es nicht so war, denn gegen Ende des Traumes war ein Schatten über die alte Frau gefallen und an ihre Stelle war ein riesenhafter grauer Wolf getreten, der mit gefletschten Zähnen direkt in meine Richtung zu sehen schien. Und obwohl ich Wölfe eigentlich sehr gern mochte - genaugenommen zählten sie sogar zu meinen Lieblingstieren - hatte mir dieses spezielle Exemplar Angst eingejagt. Die brennenden gelben Augen hatten etwas beunruhigend Menschliches an sich gehabt und das Tier hatte mich so gründlich gemustert, als ob es sich mein Gesicht merken wollte. 

Ein äußerst ungewöhnliches Verhalten für Wölfe.

An diesem Punkt meiner Überlegungen drang Felix' Stimme in mein Bewusstsein.

"Bist du wach?"

"Mhm." Ich wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. "Wir stecken fest, wie?"

"Wie zu erwarten gewesen", bestätigte er. "Wir werden ausweichen müssen."

"Wo sind wir denn überhaupt?" fragte ich. Obwohl wir auf einer Autobahn waren, waren wir wohl gerade auf halber Strecke zwischen zwei Schildern. Ich sah jedenfalls keines. 

Felix nannte mir den Namen der nächsten Stadt. Ich war entsetzt. "Aber das sind doch höchstens zehn Kilometer!" sagte ich. "Haben wir wirklich fast eine Stunde für zehn Kilometer gebraucht?"

"Na, fahr du doch mal, dann siehst du schnell, warum", gab Felix zurück. Sein Tonfall war zwar ruhig, aber ich hatte doch eine Spur Ungeduld darin bemerkt. Wenn ich es mir genau überlegte, konnte ich sie ihm auch nicht verdenken. 

"Hast ja recht", lenkte ich ein. "Sorry."

"Schon gut." Felix warf mir einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. "Ich bin nur etwas gereizt. Hier ist alles dicht."

"Deshalb wollte ich ja einen Jeep", sagte ich. "Damit müssten wir eigentlich prima querfeldein fahren können."

"Was du nicht sagst!" Der nächste Seitenblick war eindeutig leicht spöttisch und ich ärgerte mich plötzlich über ihn. Wahrscheinlich war er doch nicht so liebevoll und geduldig, wie ich vorhin gedacht hatte. Für einen Moment sah ich deutlich den Felix durchschimmern, den ich gekannt hatte. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und ich begann meine Reaktion bereits zu bereuen. Was wenn er sich nach und nach doch als das Ekel entpuppen würde, das er damals gewesen war? Würde ich dann noch die Kraft aufbringen, mich wieder von ihm zu trennen, oder würde ich bei ihm bleiben, nur um nicht allein zu sein - egal wie masochistisch ich dabei auch sein musste? Ich hatte eigentlich nicht die geringste Lust, in einer perversen Abwandlung des Stockholmsyndroms für den Rest der Reise - wie lang sie auch dauern mochte - an jemandem festzukleben, der mich behandelte wie ein Stück Dreck. 

Mochte er auch noch so attraktiv sein.

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Blitz, und obwohl ich sofort versuchte, mich gegen diesen Gedanken zu sperren, wurde es mir nur mit jeder Sekunde stärker bewusst: Felix war ein äußerst attraktiver junger Mann mit seinen dunklen Locken, den fast noch dunkleren Augen, der kurzen, geraden Nase und den wenigen Sommersprossen, die sich selbstbewusst über die Nasenwurzel verteilten. Seine Schultern waren breit und seine Hüften schmal, und der Rest seines Körpers war durchtrainiert aber nicht übermäßig muskelbepackt. Außerdem hatte er eine angenehme Stimme - ein Kriterium, das mich von vornherein für ihn einnahm. Ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, wie er wohl küsste. Bestimmt weich und mit viel Gefühl... nein, korrigierte ich mich, als ich unauffällig den Schwung seines Mundes genauer unter die Lupe nahm; bestimmt _konnte _er zärtlich sein, aber ebensogut konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er hart und fordernd sein konnte. Dass er sich unter Umständen einfach nahm was er wollte. 

Ich brach den Gedanken mit einer bewussten Anstrengung ab. Diese Überlegungen führten zu nichts. Außerdem waren sie erschreckend inkonsequent - eben hatte ich noch überlegt, ob diese Entscheidung wirklich die richtige gewesen war, und nun saß ich da und himmelte seine Attraktivität an. Wohin würde das noch führen?

Ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Wir fuhren mittlerweile in einem waghalsigen Slalom über die Felder, die die Autobahn säumten. Wir waren nicht die ersten, die auf diese Idee gekommen waren, aber meine Rechnung war glücklicherweise aufgegangen: diejenigen, die keinen Geländewagen hatten, waren hoffnungslos steckengeblieben. Außerdem waren es überraschend wenige, so dass wir immer wieder ein paar Furchen fanden, durch die wir holpern konnten. 

"Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich das Radio anmache?" fragte Felix plötzlich.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte ich. "Es wäre mir sogar sehr recht. Diese Stille macht einen ja wahnsinnig!"

Felix grinste in sich hinein, sagte aber nichts. Statt dessen langte er nach hinten, wo ein Stapel Kassetten griffbereit lag. Er griff blindlings eine heraus und schob sie ins Kassettenfach. Ein paar Sekunden später schallte Jimi Hendrix aus den Boxen. Ich atmete hörbar auf. Diese Stille, die nur von unserem Motorengeräusch unterbrochen worden war, hatte mich wirklich schon an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Außerdem fühlte ich mich jetzt weniger verpflichtet, Konversation zu betreiben. 

"Wie lange wollen wir denn eigentlich fahren?" fragte Felix irgendwann. "Es wird bald dunkel."

"Das darfst du mich nicht fragen", sagte ich. "Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wo wir eigentlich hinwollen, und ich schätze, du hast genauso viel Ahnung."

"Irgendwo nach Süden", sagte Felix vage. "Italien oder Südfrankreich... oder wie wär's mit Monte Carlo? Auf jeden Fall ans Meer. Dort ist es vielleicht noch eher möglich, irgendwo ein Plätzchen freizuschaufeln und sich niederzulassen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen um die Frage zu unterdrücken, wie es dann weitergehen sollte. Das stand bisher schließlich noch in den Sternen. Und es hing davon ab, ob wir auf dem Weg noch andere Überlebende aufgabeln würden. Wenn nicht... daran wollte ich gar nicht denken. Was, wenn wir wirklich in ganz Deutschland die einzigen Überlebenden waren? Würden wir dann aussterben? Und was, wenn wir die einzigen überlebenden _Europäer _waren? Ich hatte eigentlich keine große Lust, Adam und Eva zu spielen, um den Fortbestand der menschlichen Rasse zu sichern. Und mal von dem Fortpflanzungsproblem abgesehen gab es noch tausend andere Schwierigkeiten. Es gab keine soziale Ordnung mehr, keine Struktur. Gesetze wurden nicht mehr eingehalten und ethische Grundsätze nicht mehr beachtet. Zumindest war es vor zwei Wochen so gewesen. Inzwischen gab es keine Menschen mehr, die die Gesetze brechen konnten. Sollten wir wirklich noch auf andere Überlebende stoßen, so würden wir wieder bei Null anfangen müssen. Wir würden uns auf eine Verfassung oder etwas Ähnliches einigen müssen, Aufgaben verteilen, Anführer wählen, kurz: Eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung entstehen lassen. Und selbst dann würde es nicht so sein wie vorher. Wenn wir nicht zufällig aus jeder Berufssparte einen Vertreter haben würden, dann würde unheimlich viel Wissen und Können einfach im Sande verlaufen, weil niemand es weitergeben konnte. Vieles würde nie ans Licht kommen; wir würden viele Dinge nicht verstehen. 

Ich hatte mich noch nie so allein gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick, als mir mit einem Schlag die ganze Tragweite der Ereignisse bewusst wurde.

~~~~~~~~

Inzwischen war es stockfinster geworden und es hatte zu regnen begonnen. Die Scheibenwischer liefen zwar auf Hochtouren und die scharfen Scheinwerfer warfen zwei Lichtkegel in die Dunkelheit, aber trotzdem konnte man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Außerdem stimmte irgend etwas an der Heizung nicht und es wurde immer kälter im Auto. Felix kauerte über dem Steuerrad und starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, aber die Erschöpfung zeichnete sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

"Wie wär's, wenn wir das nächste Motel anpeilen?" fragte ich.

"Eine gute Idee", sagte Felix. "Ich glaube sogar, ich habe vorhin ein Schild gesehen. Es ist nicht mehr weit."

"Wir könnten natürlich auch die nächste Ausfahrt nehmen und einfach in der nächsten Stadt in irgendein Haus gehen", sagte ich nach kurzer Überlegung. "Aber das ist mir ehrlich gesagt immer noch etwas unangenehm."

"Du bist ein grundanständiger Mensch, hab ich recht?" Felix warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu.

"Hast du ein Problem damit?" schnappte ich. Ich wusste selber, dass es übertrieben von mir war, mich gleich angegriffen zu fühlen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Was war es nur, was mich so schnell auf die Palme brachte?

"Mit der Anständigkeit nicht", sagte Felix seelenruhig, "aber damit, dass du mich andauernd anzickst. Was hab ich dir denn getan?"

"Gar nichts", sagte ich nach einer kurzen Pause und fügte ein kleinlautes "Sorry" hinzu.

"Und falls es dich interessiert: Ich habe auch ein Problem damit, in fremde Häuser zu gehen", fuhr Felix fort. "Selbst wenn die Bewohner in einem Stapel im Keller liegen und keinen Mucks von sich geben."

"Da ist das Motel", sagte ich schnell, froh, eine Ablenkung gefunden zu haben. 

"Gott sei Dank", seufzte Felix und lenkte den Jeep in die Auffahrt. "Ich freu mich jetzt auf was zu essen und auf ein Bett."

"Kompromiss", sagte ich. "Du entleichst die Betten und ich mache was zu essen."

Felix musste lachen. "Entleichen?" wiederholte er. "Hast du dir das gerade ausgedacht?"

"Natürlich", gab ich zurück. "Und das muss leider sein. Es sei denn, du findest ein paar unverseuchte Zimmer."

"Ich kann's ja mal versuchen." Felix parkte vor dem Hauptkomplex des Motels. Wir stiegen aus und rannten zum Haupteingang. Obwohl es nur ein paar Meter waren, waren wir beide völlig durchnässt, als wir die Lobby erreichten. 

Ich sah mich um. Es war überraschend sauber und - das war das Erstaunlichste - ich sah keine einzige Leiche. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte, fiel mir auch auf, dass es hier völlig neutral roch. Kein Verwesungsgestank. 

Ich wollte gerade eine Bemerkung darüber machen, aber als ich mich zu Felix umwandte, sah ich ihm an, dass er zu genau der gleichen Überlegung gelangt war.

"Wahrscheinlich hatten es alle viel zu eilig, so schnell wie möglich so weit wie möglich wegzukommen", sagte er. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben, in einem Motel abzusteigen und damit zwölf Stunden zu verschwenden."

"Das wird es sein", stimmte ich zu. "Vielleicht finden wir also wirklich ein paar unverseuchte Zimmer. Die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht, wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe." Ich deutete auf das Schlüsselbord hinter der Rezeption. Fast alle Schlüssel hingen an ihrem Platz, was bedeutete, dass am Ende kaum ein Zimmer vergeben gewesen war. Die Möglichkeit bestand, dass, als der Besucherstrom abgerissen war, die Angestellten noch hier gewesen und ihren Pflichten nachgegangen waren. Vielleicht würden wir also tatsächlich zwei Zimmer finden, die nicht nur leichenfrei sondern auch aufgeräumt und für Besucher vorbereitet waren. 

"Wo ist denn die Küche?" fragte Felix. "Die haben doch sicher ein hauseigenes Restaurant hier, oder?"

"Ich mach mich gleich mal auf die Suche", sagte ich. "Hoffentlich haben sie ein paar haltbare Lebensmittel auf Vorrat. Ich habe eigentlich keine Lust, meine eigenen Vorräte gleich anzubrechen."

"Ich geh dann mal Zimmer suchen", sagte Felix, ohne auf meine letzte Bemerkung einzugehen. "Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn ich welche gefunden habe. Dich find ich dann in der Küche, ja?"

"Wenn ich sie vorher finde..." sagte ich und machte mich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf die Suche. Ich hörte Felix' Schritte, die sich in die andere Richtung entfernten.

Ich ging um mehrere Ecken, kehrte zweimal wieder um, weil ich in einer Sackgasse gelandet war, und verfluchte im Stillen die Größe des Motels. Aber schließlich fand ich das Restaurant. Auch hier war es geradezu beängstigend leer. Zwar standen hier und da noch Essensreste auf den Tischen, aber auch hier sah ich keine einzige Leiche. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es in der Küche genauso war.

Tatsächlich! Auch wenn in der Küche ein größeres Chaos herrschte als in der Gaststube, so war doch alles soweit in Ordnung. Keine Leichen, keine Fliegen. Damit waren meine beiden größten Wünsche erfüllt und ich machte mich sofort daran, die Schränke zu inspizieren. Töpfe und Pfannen waren haufenweise vorhanden, und als ich die Tür zur Kühlkammer öffnete, erlebte ich eine weitere angenehme Überraschung: Anscheinend gab es hier ein Notstromaggregat, das sich eingeschaltet hatte, als der Strom ausgefallen war. Noch war alles in bester Ordnung, und ich beschloss, nicht mit dem Essen zu geizen. Wer wusste, wann wir das nächste Mal so viel Glück haben würden!

Als Felix eine Viertelstunde später durch die Tür trat, war ich bereits am Feuer beschäftigt. In der Pfanne brutzelten Schnitzel vor sich hin, außerdem hatte ich Reis und noch halbwegs frisches Gemüse gefunden. In einem Extratiegel versuchte ich mich gerade an einer selbst kreierten Soße, die dem Duft nach zu schließen recht gut zu gelingen schien. 

"Ich hoffe, du bist kein Vegetarier", sagte ich, ohne mich umzudrehen. "Dann könnte ich dir höchstens Pizza anbieten."

"Schnitzel sind super", sagte Felix, trat neben mich und linste in die Pfanne. "Aber das können wir doch nie im Leben alles aufessen."

"Aber wir können uns mit den restlichen Schnitzeln kalte Sandwiches machen", entgegnete ich. "Die geben einen prima Proviant ab. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass jedes Motel, an dem wir halten, ein Notstromaggregat für die Kühlkammer hat. Zumindest kein so leistungsstarkes wie das hier." Ich deutete mit dem Kopf hinter mich. "Das muss seit über einer Woche laufen, aber man friert sich da drin immer noch den Arsch ab." 

"Ich hab zwei Zimmer gefunden", informierte mich Felix. "Beide in Topzustand. Da hat bestimmt seit zwei Wochen keiner mehr drin geschlafen. Ist alles ein bisschen eingestaubt."

"Um so besser." Ich wendete die Schnitzel und rührte gleichzeitig in der Soße. Dann verließ ich die Feuerstelle und wandte mich einer großen Schüssel zu, die ich daneben abgestellt hatte.

"Quarkspeise", erklärte ich auf Felix' fragenden Blick hin. Ich hatte fünf Pfund Quark gefunden, anscheinend ein Restposten, da das Haltbarkeitsdatum heute ablief, außerdem einige Gläser eingemachte Kirschen. Daraus ließ sich eine prima Nachspeise machen. Unter Felix' neugierigen Blicken leerte ich die Quarkbecher in die Schüssel und rührte dann, während ich mit der anderen Hand Milch hinzugoss. Als der Quark glatt gerührt war, gab ich einen halben Becher süße Sahne hinzu und machte mich dann auf die Suche nach Vanillezucker. Ich fand welchen, schüttete neun Päckchen hinein, gab noch eine großzügige Portion weißen Zucker hinzu und verquirlte das Ganze, bis es eine weiche, glatte Masse ergab. Dann leerte ich drei Gläser eingemachte Kirschen hinein, rührte ein letztes Mal und deckte die Schüssel dann mit einem Stück Frischhaltefolie ab. 

Felix hatte derweil kommentarlos die Servierplatten und -schüsseln geholt und wartete neben der Feuerstelle. Gemeinsam füllten wir unser Festmahl auf die Servierplatten um, stellten alles auf einen bereitstehenden Servierwagen und fügten Teller und Besteck hinzu. Obwohl wir uns nicht abgesprochen hatten, stimmten wir darin überein, das Essen auf unseren Zimmern zu uns zu nehmen. 

Felix schob den Servierwagen aus der Küche und bog in den Flur ein. Ich folgte ihm, blieb aber plötzlich stehen und schlug mir vor den Kopf. 

"Was ist denn?" fragte Felix und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

"Ich komm gleich nach, hab was vergessen", sagte ich. "Welche Zimmernummern?"

"124 und 125", sagte Felix. "Ich bring das Essen aber erst mal auf 124. Oder wolltest du dich mit deinem Teller zurückziehen?" 

"Nein, natürlich nicht." Ich drehte mich um und sauste zurück in die Küche. Bei all der Kocherei hatte ich die Getränke völlig vergessen. Ich sah mich hastig in der Küche um, entdeckte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Weinkeller" und stürmte die Treppen hinunter. Als ich die vielen Regale mit den Weinflaschen sah, blieb ich stehen und lächelte. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich ging die Reihen durch und entschied mich schließlich für einen Bordeaux. Ausgerüstet mit drei Flaschen, zwei Gläsern und einer zusätzlichen Karaffe Mineralwasser ging ich durch das Labyrinth der Gänge zurück und fand schließlich Zimmer 124. Ich donnerte mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür.

Felix öffnete die Tür, sah den Wein und grinste breit. "Das wird ja immer besser", sagte er, nahm mir die Flaschen ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Er hatte bereits die Deckel der Platten gelüftet, und bei dem Duft des Essens begann mein Magen lautstark zu knurren. Trotzdem nahm ich mir die Zeit, den Wein ordentlich einzuschenken, zwei Gläser mit Mineralwasser zu füllen und eine Kerze anzuzünden. 

"Candlelight-Dinner", kommentierte Felix und warf mir einen Seitenblick zu. Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. Daran hatte ich überhaupt nicht gedacht!

"Reiner Zufall", sagte ich scharf. "Ich mag es nun mal so."

"Hey, schon gut!" Felix hob lachend die Hände. "Ist ja auch gemütlicher so."

Gemütlich war es in der Tat. Der Regen prasselte immer noch gegen die Fensterscheibe, aber hier drinnen war es warm, das Essen duftete gut und der dunkelrote Wein lockte. Ich ließ mich mit einem Aufseufzen auf meinen Stuhl fallen und griff nach der nächstbesten Platte. Felix tat es mir gleich.

Als wir beide vor unseren gefüllten Tellern saßen, schien die Zeit plötzlich stillzustehen. Wir sahen uns an. Keiner machte Anstalten, nach Messer und Gabel zu greifen, obwohl wir beide völlig ausgehungert waren. Der Moment dehnte sich und wurde zu einer Minute, in der wir uns einfach nur in die Augen sahen und kein Wort sagten. Schließlich senkte Felix den Blick und ich griff nach meinem Weinglas. Meine zittrigen Hände hätten es beinahe umgestoßen, so nervös war ich. 

"Auf was trinken wir?" fragte ich. Meine Stimme klang viel zu laut in der Stille, die geherrscht hatte, und ich verzog das Gesicht. Aber Felix nahm nur sein eigenes Glas und hob es ebenfalls. 

"Trinken wir auf diesen Abend", sagte er leise. "Einfach nur auf diesen Abend. Darauf, dass wir noch hier sind."

"Auf diesen Abend", wiederholte ich und stieß mein Glas sachte an seines. 

~~~~~~~~

Zwei Stunden später hatten wir die zweite Weinflasche geleert und Felix rauchte die fünfte Zigarette. Direkt vor der Zimmertür war ein Zigarettenautomat, den Felix mit Hilfe unseres Wagenhebers in seine Einzelteile zerlegt und seines Inhaltes beraubt hatte. Ich hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt - als strikter Nichtraucher war es mir schleierhaft, warum man sich wegen ein paar Schachteln Kippen so viel Mühe machte. Aber Felix ließ sich davon nicht stören, sondern qualmte einfach weiter, und mir war es immer noch lieber, eingenebelt zu werden, als allein in das andere Zimmer zu gehen, in dem es kalt und dunkel war. Insgeheim bereute ich meinen Vorschlag, die Nacht in getrennten Zimmern zu verbringen. Nicht, weil ich irgendwelche Hintergedanken hatte - ich hatte meinem Unterbewusstsein schlicht und einfach verboten, diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen! -, sondern weil ich in den letzten Wochen so oft alleine gewesen war, dass es für zwei Leben reichte. 

"Erzähl mir von dir", sagte Felix plötzlich und unterbrach damit die Stille, die seit einer Weile zwischen uns geherrscht hatte. "Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

"Ganz gut", sagte ich vage. "Ich hab mein Abitur gemacht und wollte eigentlich im September anfangen zu studieren." Ich schluckte, ließ es aber nicht zu, dass mir die Tränen wieder in die Augen stiegen. Felix merkte es natürlich trotzdem, denn er legte seine Hand für einen Moment auf meine und drückte sie sanft. Die Berührung jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken und ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, so dass ich meine Hand der seinen entzog. Felix sah mich für einen Moment aufmerksam an, dann senkte er den Blick und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

"Was wolltest du studieren?" fragte er.

"Jura", sagte ich. "Ich wäre so gerne Anwältin geworden."

"Ich wollte zur Polizei", sagte Felix. "Für Recht und Ordnung sorgen, du weißt schon. Streifenwagen fahren und so weiter."

Ich musste lächeln. Unsere Ziele hatten sich also gar nicht so sehr voneinander unterschieden. 

"Warum Anwältin?" fragte Felix.

Ich zuckte die Achseln. "Ich fand das schon immer einfach cool", sagte ich und grinste. "Ein bisschen idealistisch vielleicht, aber ich wollte die Unschuldigen retten."

"Und die Schuldigen bestrafen?" fragte Felix mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. 

"Im Prinzip schon", sagte ich, "nur wäre das ja nicht mein Job gewesen, sondern der des Staatsanwalts."

Felix lächelte leicht, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst und schien seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

"Was für eine Strafe hat der wohl verdient, der die Supergrippe erschaffen hat?" fragte er leise. 

Ich sah auf, unfähig, eine Antwort zu geben. Ich glaube, mir war bisher noch nicht klar geworden, dass Captain Trips eine biologische Waffe war, von Menschen entwickelt, um andere Menschen zu töten. Nun, das war ihnen gelungen. Der Entwickler der Supergrippe war zum Massenmörder geworden. Ich wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um die schlimmsten Strafen vorzuschlagen, die mir einfielen, als Felix weiter sprach.

"Glaubst du, er ist genug gestraft?" fragte er.

Ich wollte gerade protestieren, überlegte dann aber noch einmal. "Er ist wahrscheinlich selbst schon längst tot", sagte ich ausweichend.

"Aber du weißt nicht, ob und wann er ein Opfer von Captain Trips gewesen ist", sagte Felix. "Vielleicht hat er lange genug gelebt, um zu sehen, dass seine Erfindung an diesem Genozid Schuld hat. Meinst du, er war dann immer noch stolz auf das, was er im Labor geschaffen hat?"

"Mein Gott, nein", sagte ich leise. "Er muss Höllenqualen gelitten haben."

"Also ist er genug gestraft?" fragte Felix noch einmal.

"Das ist er bestimmt", sagte ich und meinte es auch so. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal Hass auf den Mann - oder die Frau - verspüren, der Captain Trips auf die Menschheit losgelassen hatte. Wie schrecklich es auch war, dass man so eine Waffe überhaupt erst entwickeln musste - niemand hatte mit derartigen Folgen gerechnet, auch der Entwickler nicht. Ich wollte mir seine Gewissensqualen gar nicht vorstellen und war mir sicher, er hatte - sofern er nicht ein Opfer seiner eigenen Erfindung geworden war - Selbstmord begangen. Zumindest hätte ich das an seiner Stelle getan.

"Kannst du ihm jemals dafür vergeben?" fragte Felix. "Für all das hier?" Er machte eine vage Geste zum Fenster, gegen das immer noch der Regen prasselte. Ich folgte seinem Blick. Durch die nebligen Rauchschwaden seiner Zigarette sah ich nur stockdunkle Finsternis vor dem Fenster - neblig und dunkel wie meine eigene Zukunft und die von Felix und den anderen Überlebenden, sofern es noch welche gab. Und doch...

"Ich glaube schon", sagte ich leise. "Ja, ich glaube tatsächlich, das kann ich."


	4. Enttäuschungen

Kapitel Vier - 

**_Enttäuschungen_**

****

Wir unterhielten uns noch lange. Als ich schließlich beschloss, dass es genug war, war es schon nach drei. Zumindest glaubte ich das; mit der gewaltigen Menge Rotwein, die ich intus hatte, war ich nicht mehr in der Lage, meine Uhr zu lesen. Aber die ungefähre Stellung der Zeiger (auch wenn es unbegreiflicherweise vier Zeiger waren anstatt zwei) konnte ich noch erkennen. Indem ich etwas Undeutliches murmelte, stand ich auf und versuchte, die Tür zu erreichen. Leider schwankte der Boden (oder zumindest kam es mir so vor) dermaßen hin und her, dass ich mich an der Tischkante festhielt und darauf wartete, dass das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Was es natürlich nicht tat.

Felix erfasste meine Lage mit einem Blick, drückte seine Zigarette aus, stand auf und ergriff meinen Arm. 

"Du hast wohl etwas zuviel von dem Wein gehabt, was?" fragte er mit gutmütigem Spott.

Ich versuchte, das zu verneinen, brachte aber keinen zusammenhängenden Satz heraus. Alles drehte sich um mich, und ich fühlte mich gleichzeitig seltsam leicht und unheimlich schwer. Als ob ich jeden Moment loslachen könnte - oder ebenso gut losheulen. Mit den letzten noch funktionierenden Resten meines Verstandes ärgerte ich mich über mich selber. Warum hatte ich so viel trinken müssen? Ich wusste doch genau, dass ich nicht so viel vertrug. Jedenfalls nicht so viel Wein. Bei Bier ging es schon eher, obwohl ich auch da spätestens nach dem dritten oder vierten zu lallen und zu torkeln anfing. Aber jetzt war es zu spät dafür, und die kleine Stimme der Vernunft in mir wurde schnell übermannt von einem Gefühl unglaublicher Müdigkeit. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen. Am liebsten auf der Stelle. Ich machte Anstalten, mich auf den Boden zu legen, aber Felix riss mich wieder in die Höhe.

"Doch nicht auf dem Fußboden!" sagte er energisch, konnte aber ein belustigtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. "Los, komm, ich schaff dich in dein Zimmer und ins Bett."

Das Wort "Bett" rief bei mir eine Assoziation hervor, die ich in meinem enthemmten Zustand sofort in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Ich blieb stehen, schlang Felix einen Arm um den Hals und ließ mich gegen ihn fallen. Er fuchtelte mit dem anderen Arm in der Luft herum, um sein Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Als er wieder sicher stand, legte er den anderen Arm um mich, um mir besseren Halt zu verschaffen. Aber das war es nicht, was ich im Sinn hatte.

"Küss mich", lallte ich.

"Was?" Felix sah mich verwundert an.

Ich grinste selig und versuchte, mich näher an sein Gesicht heran zu arbeiten. "Küss mich", wiederholte ich. "Wir müssen doch sowwwiso fffür'n Fortbesch-stand der menschlichn Rasse sorgn. Sin' ja sonsss keine mehr übrich..." Ich suchte mit dem einen Arm sicheren Halt in seinem Nacken und schob mich näher an ihn heran. Ich wollte eigentlich mit meinem Fuß lasziv an seinem Schenkel entlang fahren, aber da ich sowieso kaum stehen konnte, ließ ich es bleiben. Statt dessen hob ich den anderen Arm, legte ihn ebenfalls um seinen Hals und drängte mich so eng an ihn, dass sich meine Brüste an ihn pressten. Gleichzeitig versuchte ich, seine Lippen zu erreichen, aber Felix hatte den Kopf leicht zurückgelegt, und da er um ein ganzen Stück größer war als ich, hatte ich keine Chance. Mein alkoholvernebeltes Gehirn wollte den Gedanken, mein Wunsch sei vielleicht nicht ganz in Felix' Sinne, natürlich nicht akzeptieren, deshalb drängelte ich weiter.

"Wass'n los? Wir können doch gleich hier anf-fangn", sagte ich, und um zu verdeutlichen, was ich meinte, löste ich einen Arm von seinem Nacken und ließ meine Hand in Richtung seiner Lenden an seiner Seite hinunter gleiten. Kurz bevor ich jedoch mein Ziel erreicht hatte, packte Felix die besagte Hand und hielt sie fest umklammert.

"Lass das", sagte er ruhig. "Du bist total betrunken, du weißt nicht, was du tust."

"Klar weiß ich wassich tuuuh", protestierte ich. "Ich will dich doch nur fff..."

"Sei ruhig!" Felix' Stimme klang plötzlich scharf, so scharf, dass ich auf einen Schlag um einige Promille nüchterner zu werden schien. Beleidigt hielt ich den Mund, sah ihn an und schmollte.

"Du legst dich jetzt hin", sagte Felix, nun wieder ruhig. "Schlaf deinen Rausch aus und trink nächstes Mal nicht so viel, wenn's geht, ja?"

"Okeeeh", nuschelte ich. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ die Arme sinken. Nach einem Moment trat Felix wieder an meine Seite, ergriff erneut meinen Arm und führte mich, dieses Mal ohne Zwischenfälle, ins Nebenzimmer. Ich steuerte sofort auf das Bett zu, aber Felix hielt mich noch einmal zurück.

"Zieh dir wenigstens die Schuhe aus", sagte er. "Und die verqualmte Oberbekleidung."

Mit Mühe und Not schaffte ich es, den einen Knoten an meinem linken Schuh zu entwirren, aber an dem anderen verzweifelte ich.

"Hilfs-st du mir mal?" fragte ich. Mein Verstand klärte sich nun ziemlich schnell, und ich begann bereits, mich für meinen Auftritt von eben zu schämen. Was zum Teufel hatte ich mir dabei nur gedacht? _In vino veritas_, dachte ich peinlich berührt. Das hatte ich nun davon, dass ich mit einem wirklich attraktiven Mann in meinem Alter mitfuhr. Das hatte ja so kommen müssen... Hoffentlich sah Felix das Ganze nicht zu eng. Hoffentlich würde ich ihm morgen wieder unter die Augen treten können...

Felix jedenfalls zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Befangenheit. Er setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett und entwirrte geschickt mein verknotetes Schuhband. 

"Brauchst du noch bei irgendwas Hilfe?" fragte er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und riss mich zusammen. Überdeutlich artikulierend sagte ich: "Ausziehen kann ich mich alleine. Und tut mir Leid wegen der blöden Szene von eben. Ich bin wirklich total betrunken. Tut mir ehrlich Leid, ich wollte nicht... ich meine, ich konnte doch nicht..."

Meine Stimme klang etwas weinerlich, weil mir der Gedanke im Hinterkopf saß, dass ich es mir doch gleich hätte denken können: Warum sollte irgendein attraktiver Mann etwas an mir finden? 

"Ich hab einfach keine Wirkung auf Männer", jammerte ich drauflos, noch bevor ich mich selbst stoppen konnte. "Ich bin hässlich, zu dick und was weiß ich noch. Stimmt doch, oder? Ich werde also nie wieder einen Freund haben... du würdest mich ja noch nicht mal wollen, wenn wir beide die letzten Menschen auf der Welt wären! Und vielleicht sind wir das ja sogar! Du bist auch nur so ein Idiot, der nur auf langbeinige Blondinen steht, hab ich Recht? Aber leider ist keine Barbie mehr übrig für dich!"

Hör auf damit, schalt ich mich selbst. Das war wieder der Alkohol, der aus mir sprach. Felix hatte aufgehört, an meinem Schuh herumzunesteln und starrte mich an.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte ich noch einmal. "Ich bin so besoffen... hör am besten gar nicht hin!"

Ich kam mir langsam völlig verrückt vor - zuerst redete ich Blödsinn, dann war ich klar, dann jammerte ich wieder weinselig vor mich hin, jetzt war ich wieder klar...

Felix schleuderte meinen Schuh mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung quer durch das Zimmer. 

"Kannst du dich endlich mal entscheiden, ob du betrunken oder auf dem Weg der Nüchternheit bist? Ich habe mir jetzt innerhalb von zehn Minuten Anmachen, Entschuldigungen, Anschuldigungen und Selbsterniedrigungen von dir angehört. Willst du wissen, warum ich nicht auf dich eingegangen bin? Ich wollte deinen Zustand nicht ausnutzen!" Mittlerweile brüllte er richtiggehend. "Ich dachte, du könntest es vielleicht am nächsten Tag bereuen! Verdammt, ich dachte ich tu dir einen Gefallen!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Daran hatte ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Jetzt, wo sich mein Verstand von Minute zu Minute klärte, erkannte ich, dass ich wirklich mächtig blöd gewesen war. Was ich für Desinteresse gehalten hatte, war in Wirklichkeit Rücksicht gewesen. Feingefühl. Respekt.

Verdammter Mist!

"Es tut mir so Leid", wiederholte ich, mittlerweile zum dritten Mal. "Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Ich wollte das nicht, ehrlich. Danke für deine Rücksicht."

Felix sah mich kühl an. "Jetzt sind wir also wieder nüchtern, was?" 

"So gut wie", sagte ich. "Ich meine, nein... aber ich werde jetzt keinen Anfall mehr kriegen. Ich wollte dich nicht so anzicken. Oh Gott, du musst jetzt ja 'nen tollen Eindruck von mir gewonnen haben."

"Du hast dich verhalten wie eine blöde Ziege", sagte Felix mit brutaler Offenheit. "Und ich glaube, ich werde jetzt am besten gehen."

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte ich kleinlaut. "Meinst du, du hältst es trotzdem weiterhin mit mir aus? Ich werde auch nicht mehr so viel trinken, versprochen."

Felix drehte sich in der Tür um und sah auf mich hinunter. "Mal sehen", sagte er. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, meinte aber, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben. Und hatten sich nicht seine Lippen ganz leicht gekräuselt? Vielleicht würde morgen wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung sein.

"Gute Nacht", sagte ich zaghaft.

"Gute Nacht." Felix lächelte nicht wirklich, sah aber freundlicher drein. "Und zieh dich noch um", setzte er hinzu. "Vergiss nicht, dass die Duschen nicht funktionieren."

"Alles klar." Ich wuchtete mich noch einmal hoch und machte Anstalten, meine Hose aufzuknöpfen, als Felix sich noch einmal umsah. 

"Du bist nicht hässlich oder zu dick oder sonst irgendwas", sagte er sanft. "Du findest schon noch den richtigen Mann."

Ich glotzte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher, als er die Tür endgültig schloss und ich seine Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. Das klang ganz nach einem Versöhnungsangebot. 

Beruhigt entledigte ich mich der nach Rauch stinkenden Klamotten und schlüpfte in Unterwäsche wieder ins Bett. Ich schlief schnell ein und träumte wieder von der alten schwarzen Frau. Aber dieses Mal schien sie noch weiter entfernt zu sein. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich wachte mit einem Mordskater auf - hämmernde Kopfschmerzen, trockener Mund, Schwindelgefühl, das volle Programm eben. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie viel Restalkohol ich wohl noch im Blut hatte. Auf jeden Fall zuviel.

Die Sonne war schon längst aufgegangen und es war heiß draußen. Der gestrige Regenguss hatte so gut wie nichts gebracht. Höchstens ein Abkühlung von achtunddreißig Grad auf dreißig, was aber kaum zu spüren war - Hitze war Hitze. Mir lief der Schweiß herunter und ich überlegte fieberhaft, wo ich mich waschen konnte. In meinem jetzigen Zustand wollte ich Felix auf gar keinen Fall unter die Augen treten.

Felix! Mit einem Mal fielen mir die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht wieder ein und ich stöhnte laut auf. Himmel, wie betrunken war ich gewesen! Ich wurde rot bei der Erinnerung daran, was ich ihm alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Das war das Schlimme, wenn ich Alkohol trank: Leider hatte ich am nächsten Tag keinen gnädigen Filmriss, sondern konnte mich ganz genau an alles erinnern. Das war meistens viel schlimmer, als wenn man durch Dritte von seinem unmöglichen Benehmen erfuhr - dann konnte man besser darüber lachen, weil man es nur erzählt bekam...

Ich stand auf und blieb für einen Moment schwankend stehen. Mein Kopf dröhnte und hämmerte. Ich sah mich im Zimmer um, fast am Verdursten. Leider war nichts da; die Karaffe mit dem Mineralwasser hatte ich gestern bei Felix stehen lassen. Also musste ich wohl oder übel mein Zimmer verlassen und mich auf die Suche nach Wasser machen. 

Nachdem ich mir den moteleigenen Bademantel übergeworfen hatte - denn in meine stinkenden Kleider von gestern wollte ich wirklich nicht mehr schlüpfen - verließ ich den Raum und schlug den Weg zur Lobby ein. In Felix' Zimmer, an dem ich vorbeikam, war alles still. Ob das allerdings daran lag, dass er noch schlief, oder dass er sich gar nicht mehr darin aufhielt, konnte ich nicht sagen, hoffte aber ersteres. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir, dass es kurz nach zehn war. Ich hatte also eine gute Chance, die erste zu sein - normalerweise war ich immer diejenige, die nach einer derartigen Nacht bis ein Uhr mittags schlief. Dass ich so früh auf war, war wirklich eine Ausnahme - vielleicht hatte Felix ja einen besseren Schlaf als ich. 

Ich tappte barfuß durch die Lobby und zum Auto, um mir neue Klamotten zu holen. Auch meine Zahnbürste und die Waschutensilien waren noch im Kofferraum. Ich schnappte mir alles und umrundete dann das Motel in der Hoffnung, einen Bach oder See zu finden. Ich hatte tatsächlich Glück: hinter dem Motel verlief ein mittelgroßer, klarer Bach, der einen sehr sauberen Eindruck machte. Ich warf den Bademantel erleichtert von mir und badete ausgiebig, wusch mir die Haare, putzte mir die Zähne und erledigte überhaupt all das, was uns Frauen eigen ist, wenn wir nur genug Zeit haben. Insgesamt verbrachte ich fast eine Dreiviertelstunde an dem Bach, dann kehrte ich - frisch gewaschen, eingecremt und enthaart und in einen Wickelrock und ein einfaches Top gekleidet - zum Motel zurück, ging geradewegs in die Küche und setzte einen Topf Wasser auf das Feuer. Ich hatte vor, eine Riesenmenge Kaffee zu kochen. Ich würde mindestens fünf Tassen brauchen, um mich wieder wie ein normaler Mensch zu fühlen, auch wenn das Bad mir schon um einiges geholfen hatte.

Ich war gerade dabei, den Kaffee abzumessen, als die Tür aufschwang und Felix in die Küche kam. Er blieb stehen, als er mich sah. Ich hielt in meinem Werkeln inne und sah ihm unsicher entgegen.

Für einen Moment blieb es still.

"Morgen", sagte ich schließlich und lächelte zaghaft. "Kaffee ist gleich fertig."

"Perfekt", sagte Felix und streckte sich. Ich musste schlucken. Er hatte den Bach wohl ebenfalls entdeckt, war jedenfalls auch frisch gewaschen, und sein Haar war nass. Wassertropfen perlten über seine Haut und rollten wie Tränen über seine klar geformten Wangenknochen. Etwas Schaum war ihm hinter einem Ohr kleben geblieben, aber ich konnte ihn einfach nicht darauf aufmerksam machen. Seine ungezügelte Attraktivität verschlug mir einfach den Atem. Schnell drehte ich mich zu dem Kaffee um und maß weiter ab.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Felix hinter mir. Ich hörte seine Schritte näher kommen und sandte ein kurzes Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er mich um Gottes Willen nicht berühren sollte. Ich würde sonst wahrscheinlich entweder in Tränen ausbrechen, ersticken oder über ihn herfallen.

"Ja, ja", sagte ich hastig und tat unheimlich beschäftigt. Zum Glück wurde mein Gebet erhört, denn Felix trat zum Schrank und holte Tassen heraus. Ich wirbelte derweil weiter, um etwas zum Frühstücken zu organisieren. Ich würde zwar garantiert nichts essen, aber das musste Felix ja nicht wissen. 

Natürlich erfuhr er es zwangsläufig, als wir uns im Restaurant an einen Tisch setzten und ich mich störrisch an meiner Kaffeetasse festhielt und mich weigerte, auch nur eine halbe Semmel zu essen. Nachdem er mich zunächst misstrauisch angesehen hatte, als ob er prüfen wollte, dass ich nicht plötzlich magersüchtig wurde, verzog sein Gesicht sich zu einem Grinsen.

"Verkatert?" fragte er.

Ich nickte nur und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

"Geschieht dir recht", sagte Felix ungerührt. "Was trinkst du auch so viel? Kannst du dich überhaupt noch an alles erinnern?"

Ich linste über den Rand meiner Kaffeetasse zu ihm hinüber, aber er schien völlig locker zu sein und das ganze Theater von gestern wirklich nicht zu ernst zu nehmen. Ich war erleichtert.

"Ich weiß noch alles, und du glaubst gar nicht wie peinlich mir das alles ist, können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?" sagte ich in einem Atemzug und wurde wieder rot. Schnell versteckte ich mich hinter meiner Kaffeetasse.

"Hey, muss dir nicht peinlich sein", sagte Felix. "Ich weiß selber, was Alkohol für eine Wirkung haben kann. Erst recht, wenn man ihn anscheinend nicht gut verträgt!"

"Gestern hast du dich aber noch ganz anders angehört", sagte ich. "Du hast mich ganz schön angebrüllt. Hattest allerdings auch jedes Recht dazu", fügte ich schnell hinzu, als ich sah, dass er etwas erwidern wollte. "Und außerdem kann ich dich voll und ganz verstehen. Ich will mir lieber nicht vorstellen, wie das alles ausgegangen wäre, wärst du so blau gewesen und ich halbwegs nüchtern."

"Ganz anders wahrscheinlich", sagte Felix trocken und nahm sich noch eine Semmel. "Und jetzt lass uns lieber überlegen, was wir als heutiges Etappenziel anpeilen wollen."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Eine Stunde später hatten wir alles gepackt und verstaut und waren wieder unterwegs. Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir uns alle paar Stunden mit dem Fahren abwechseln würden. Momentan saß wieder Felix am Steuer, da ich mir um meinen Restalkohol noch einige Sorgen machte, und schließlich brauchte man hier alle Konzentration, um nicht auf das nächste Auto aufzufahren. Also saß ich auf dem Beifahrersitz und spielte an dem Radio herum. Ich schob andauernd eine neue Kassette hinein, spulte hin und her und nahm sie schließlich wieder heraus. 

Als ich wieder einmal eine weitere Kassette genervt herauszog, stieß ich mit der Hand an den Senderregler, der sich prompt verschob. Plötzlich erfüllte statisches Rauschen das Auto, ab und zu unterbrochen von Musikfetzen. Ich wollte schon die nächste Kassette holen, als ich plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen herumfuhr. Neben mir atmete Felix scharf ein und stieg mit voller Wucht auf die Bremse. Wir kamen schlingernd und rutschend zum Stehen. Dann beugten wir uns beide schnell zum Radio und stießen heftig mit den Köpfen zusammen. 

"Au", stöhnte ich, als mir der stechende Schmerz wieder durch den Kopf fuhr. Gerade hatte ich geglaubt, den Kater überwunden zu haben... Ich presste beide Hände gegen meine Schläfen und beugte mich wieder zum Radio, dieses Mal allerdings langsamer.

Felix war bereits dabei, den Regler vorsichtig zu drehen, um den Sender, von dem die Musik kam, besser rein zu bekommen. Wo Musik lief, musste der Radiosender auch besetzt sein... wenn wir wussten, welcher Sender das war, dann würden wir einen weiteren Überlebenden finden... Ich biss mir vor Aufregung die Innenwände meiner Wangen wund, während Felix den Regler zentimeterweise drehte, um den Sender ja nicht zu verlieren. Schließlich wurde die Musik deutlicher. Ich erkannte "Don't Fear the Reaper" von Blue Öyster Cult. Der Song war fast aus, und Felix und ich wechselten einen Blick. Was würde jetzt kommen? Würde tatsächlich ein wirklicher Moderator durch eine Radioshow leiten oder war das Ganze nur eine automatisch programmierte Sendung?

Während die letzten Takte des Songs ausklangen, tastete ich blindlings nach Felix' Hand, fand sie und drückte sie fest. Felix erwiderte den Druck warm und fest. Der Song klang aus, und...

"... das waren Blue Öyster Cult mit 'Don't Fear the Reaper'. Und der nächste Song ist nun wieder etwas besser gelaunt, und vor allem sommerlich! Passt ja auch viel besser zum Wetter, nicht wahr? Mannomann, ist das eine Hitze hier im Studio... aber man nimmt ja so einiges auf sich, nicht wahr? Schließlich soll das hier mein Vermächtnis werden, meine letzte Radioshow. Sollte mich irgend jemand da draußen hören, dann beeilt euch mal mächtig, damit ihr mich noch in natura antreffen könnt, denn heute Abend hau ich ab! Ich hab diese Stadt satt! Ich hab dieses Land satt! Ich will nur noch weg von hier! Aber davor gibt's noch was auf die Ohren, und zwar von Mungo Jerrie, 'In the Summertime'! Ich bin euer DJ Marco und ich bin die letzte Stimme von Deutschland!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Für eine Weile sahen Felix und ich uns nur fassungslos an und sagten kein Wort. Wir waren beide immer noch wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. So plötzlich herauszufinden, dass es noch mindestens einen weiteren Überlebenden gab, war mehr, als wir verkraften konnten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit hob Felix wie in Trance die Hand und drehte das Radio lauter. Wir beide saßen still da und lauschten dem fröhlichen Rhythmus von "In the Summertime". Wir brauchten beinahe das ganze Lied, bis wir wieder sprechen konnten. 

"Was für ein Sender ist das?" fragte ich schließlich. Meine Stimme klang heiser vor Aufregung und zitterte tief in meiner Kehle. "Wo sitzt der?"

Felix zuckte die Schultern. "Die Frequenz ist 105.7", sagte er. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie der Sender heißt. Höchstwahrscheinlich kennen wir ihn auch gar nicht. Wir sind inzwischen schon zu weit von zu Hause weg. Wahrscheinlich irgendein kleinerer Sender."

"Das muss doch rauszufinden sein", sagte ich aufgeregt. "Warten wir, bis der DJ wieder was sagt, vielleicht sagt er ja den Sendernamen, und dann können wir in der nächsten Stadt im Radioarchiv nachschauen..."

"Wir werden ihn schon aufspüren", unterbrach Felix mich. "Warten wir mal ab."

Also warteten wir. Nach "In the Summertime" kam irgendwas von Bruce Springsteen (ich hatte den "Boss" noch nie so gehasst wie in diesem Moment), dann knirschte es kurz im Äther und Marco war wieder zu hören. 

"Yeah! Der Boss ist doch einfach der Größte! Ich bin DJ Marco und das hier ist mein Schwanengesang auf Omega Beta Zeta Radio."

Felix und ich wechselten einen Blick. Omega Beta Zeta? Mir sagte der Name gar nichts. Drei griechische Buchstaben, na toll. Nichts, was Aufschluss über die Stadt gab, wo der Sender herkam. Wenn er wenigstens "Holstentor-Radio" oder "Kölner Supermucke" oder "Radio Stadtmusikanten" geheißen hätte, dann hätten wir auf Lübeck, beziehungsweise Köln oder Bremen zusteuern können und hoffen, dass der Sender auch wirklich aus der jeweiligen Stadt kam, deren Wahrzeichen er benutzte. Aber Omega Beta Zeta konnte überall herkommen. 

"Fürs Logbuch", redete Marco weiter, "ich verbringe heute meinen fünften Tag alleine im Studio und dudele alle Platten rauf und runter, die hier so rumfliegen. Bald hab ich alle durch, und dann hab ich die Wahl: Entweder fang ich von vorne an oder ich geh zu deutschen Schlagern über. Oder wie wär's mit echt bayerischer Blasmusik? Ich hätte auch noch Mozart im Angebot, oder Beethoven. Glaub ich zumindest."

"Kann der nicht endlich aufhören rumzulabern und uns einfach sagen, wo er ist?" murmelte ich. 

Felix warf mir einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. 

"... als nächstes haben wir hier die Nachrichten. Mal sehen, was heute in der Welt passiert ist." Marco räusperte sich übertrieben. "Oh, na so was. Hier steht ja gar nichts auf meinem schlauen Zettel. Sieht so aus, als wäre gar nichts passiert. Keine Revolution, keine politischen Intrigen, keine Olympiade. Die Welt geht vor die Hunde, wenn sogar die Bevölkerung schon längst draufgegangen ist. Die Insekten freuen sich."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. So sehr ich mich freute, eine menschliche Stimme zu hören - der DJ redete um den heißen Brei herum.

"Und nun die Verkehrsmeldungen", fuhr Marco derweil fort. "Alle Autobahnen sind verstopft, die Flughäfen sind stillgelegt, und die Fahrradwege würde ich an Ihrer Stelle nicht benutzen. Gute Reise wünscht Ihnen Omega Beta Zeta Radio! Ich bin DJ Marco, und das hier ist meine letzte Sendung auf diesem beschissenen Sender! Ich werde ja sowieso kein Gehalt mehr kriegen, also kann ich ebenso gut aufhören mit dem Blödsinn. Und das werde ich auch. Ich werde der E-Kirche noch einen Besuch abstatten, die Oberstadt besichtigen, und dann werde ich mit meinem kleinen Kanu die Lahn runterpaddeln, einem schöneren Ziel entgegen!"

Felix' Kopf ruckte herum. "Lahn?" rief er. "Hat er eben Lahn gesagt?"

"Hat er", bestätigte ich. Im Kopf suchte ich bereits fieberhaft nach einer Stadt an der Lahn. Frankfurt? Nein, das lag am Main. Stuttgart? Erst recht nicht. Meine Geographiekenntnisse waren leider nur sehr beschränkt, aber immerhin hatte ich eine vage Vorstellung davon, wo die Lahn floss. 

"Auf jeden Fall müssen wir irgendwie Richtung Frankfurt", sagte ich. "Die Lahn ist, glaub ich, nicht ganz so lang. Kannst du mit den anderen Begriffen was anfangen? Oberstadt und E-Kirche?"

Felix schüttelte den Kopf, während in meinem Gehirn plötzlich eine Sirene losging. Mir kam es plötzlich so vor, als ob ich die Antwort wüsste... Oberstadt? Ich wusste ganz sicher, dass ich das schon mal gehört hatte...

"Marburg!" rief ich aus. "Er ist in Marburg an der Lahn!"

Felix starrte mich an. "Bist du sicher?" fragte er aufgeregt.

Ich nickte heftig. "Ja! Die E-Kirche... das ist die Elisabethkirche in Marburg. Und die Oberstadt ist die Altstadt, die liegt nämlich auf dem Berg. Der neuere Teil heißt Unterstadt. Himmel, warum hab ich nicht gleich geschaltet? Ich war vor einem halben Jahr erst da, verdammt!"

"Wirklich?" Felix wandte sich vollends zu mir um. "Mein Gott, dann nichts wie hin! Gut gemacht! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte!" 

Er beugte sich zu mir herüber, umfasste meinen Nacken mit einer Hand und zog meinen Kopf ein Stück zu sich heran. Ehe ich wusste, wie mir geschah, hatte er mich fest auf die Lippen geküsst - flüchtig und intensiv zugleich. Ich erstarrte für einen Moment, dann jagte mir ein so heftiger Schauer den Rücken hinab, dass ich fröstelte. Es war nicht einfach nur ein Küsschen gewesen, kein flüchtiges Streifen meiner Lippen mit seinen. Ich fühlte noch die Berührung seiner Zunge, die mir kurz über die Lippen gefahren und dann - für einen winzigen Moment - in meinen Mund geglitten war und dort eine brennende Spur hinterlassen hatte. Aber bevor ich den Moment wirklich realisiert hatte, war er schon wieder vorbei und Felix warf sich in den Fahrersitz zurück, riss das Lenkrad nach links und trat rücksichtslos das Gaspedal nieder. Der Jeep schoss vorwärts und ließ die Autoschlange hinter sich. Wir holperten wieder einmal durch ein Feld, aber das war uns egal.

Zumindest war es Felix egal, der die Augen fest auf das Gelände vor ihm gerichtet hatte, das Lenkrad umklammert hielt und keinen Blick an mich verschwendete. Ich kauerte auf dem Beifahrersitz und mein ganzer Körper schmerzte vor unerfülltem Verlangen. Meine Kehle war eng und trocken und mein Herz raste. Ich wagte nicht, mir mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen zu fahren, denn ich fürchtete, dass dann das Echo seiner Berührung verschwinden würde. Ich hatte einen leichten Geschmack von Rauch im Mund, und obwohl ich Zigarettenrauch normalerweise verabscheute, jagte gerade dieser Geschmack dieses Mal einen weiteren Schauer über meinen Rücken. Ich stöhnte ganz leise und krümmte mich.

Felix schien sich plötzlich wieder an meine Existenz zu erinnern.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu.

"Ja, schon gut", sagte ich heiser. "Ich habe nur... äh, mir geht es nicht ganz so gut."

"Oh." Aus irgendwelchen Gründen wurde Felix leicht rot und richtete den Blick schnell wieder auf die Straße. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis mir klar wurde, dass er wahrscheinlich dachte, ich hätte meine Tage. Sollte er doch. Immer noch besser, ich ließ ihn in dem Glauben, als dass ich ihm sagte, was _wirklich _gerade in mir vorging.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"ΩΒΖ RADIO - Für Marburg" stand auf dem kleinen Schild an der Klingel. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah an der Fassade des Gebäudes hoch. Es war ein modernes Bürogebäude, in dem der Radiosender anscheinend ein Stockwerk gemietet hatte. 

Felix trat neben mich. "Meinst du, er ist noch da?" fragte er.

Ich zuckte die Achseln. Marco hatte vor einer Viertelstunde aufgehört zu senden - gerade als wir die Autobahn verlassen und nach Marburg hineingefahren waren. Wir hatten zwar sofort hingefunden - Marco hatte die Adresse durchgesagt und ich hatte gewusst, wo die Straße war -, aber trotzdem war nicht gesagt, dass wir Marco auch wirklich noch antreffen würden. Felix war gefahren wie ein Verrückter, hatte rücksichtslos liegengebliebene Fahrräder umgemangelt und sich nach einer Weile auch nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht, den Leichen auszuweichen. Die Räder unseres Jeeps waren verklebt und verschmiert mit einer ekelhaften Mischung aus geronnenem Blut, Schlamm und einigen anderen Substanzen, an die ich gar nicht denken wollte. 

"Nichts wie rein", sagte ich schließlich und versetzte der Tür einen entschlossenen Tritt. Sie schwang sofort auf, und Felix - der seine Zigarette achtlos über die Straße schnippte - und ich stürmten ins Haus und die Treppen hinauf.

"Hallo?" rief Felix, der mir einen Treppenabsatz voraus war. "Marco? DJ Marco? Bist du noch hier? HALLO!!!"

Keine Antwort. Mein Magen begann sich zusammenzuziehen. Was wenn er schon weg war? Wir hatten so gehofft, endlich einer weiteren lebenden Seele zu begegnen...

Wir hatten das vierte Stockwerk erreicht. Felix riss die Tür auf und stürmte in den Flur. Ich erwischte die zufallende Tür gerade noch rechtzeitig, stemmte sie wieder auf und stürzte hinterher. Felix rannte den Flur entlang, rief nach Marco und riss jede Tür auf, an der er vorbei kam. Alle Räume waren leer - bis auf einige Leichen, die an Schreibtischen saßen oder auf dem Boden lagen. Es war unheimlich, wie eine Geisterstadt. Ich erwartete fast, dass die Leichen jeden Moment zum Leben erwachten und ihr Werk fortsetzten. Schnell schüttelte ich den Gedanken ab und folgte Felix, der mittlerweile bei der letzten Tür angelangt war, auf der "Studio" stand. Wenn Marco noch hier war, dann musste er dort sein. Die Tür war schalldicht, so dass das auch erklären würde, warum er nicht auf unsere Rufe reagiert hatte. Felix verharrte vor der Tür und sah sich zu mir um.

"Komm her", sagte er, und seine Stimme flatterte nervös. "Wenn er noch da ist, dann ist er hier drin."

Ich trat neben ihn. Felix zögerte noch für einen Moment, dann legte er entschlossen die Hand auf die Türklinke, drückte sie herunter und öffnete die Tür.


	5. Hitze

Kapitel Fünf - 

**_Hitze_**

****

"Nein!"

Ich taumelte zurück, beide Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Felix stand wie erstarrt da und gab keinen Laut von sich. 

Wir hatten Marco gefunden, ja. Aber nicht so, wie wir es uns erhofft hatten. Zumindest nahmen wir an, dass der blutverschmierte Leichnam vor uns auf dem Fußboden Marco war. Er konnte noch nicht lange tot sein, schließlich hatten wir ihn vor zwanzig Minuten noch gehört. Das Blut - sein eigenes Blut, in dem er lag - war noch nicht getrocknet und floss in einem zähen Strom weiter.

Ich fasste mich so weit, dass ich näher an Marco herantreten konnte. Jetzt sah ich auch, was los war: Marco war auf dem Stuhl gesessen und hatte ins Mikrophon gesprochen, als sich über ihm einer der Scheinwerfer gelöst haben musste. Er war herunter gekracht und direkt auf Marco gelandet. Das schwere Teil hatte ihm den Schädel zertrümmert; jetzt sah ich auch die grauen Spritzer auf dem Mischpult: Hirnmasse. 

Mir wurde übel, aber gleichzeitig wurde ich auch wütend. So wütend, dass ich am liebsten gebrüllt hätte.

"Verdammt!" schrie Felix in diesem Moment und ich schrak zusammen. Hatte er also genau den gleichen Gedanken gehabt wie ich... Ich sah ihn an und taumelte erschrocken zurück. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt. Er ballte die Fäuste und hieb schließlich auf das Mischpult. Es knirschte und knisterte, als die Elemente beschädigt und durcheinander geschüttelt wurden. Der Generator, der Marco den Strom geliefert hatte, war aber anscheinend nicht stark genug, um überhaupt einen Kurzschluss zustande zu bringen. Felix setzte einen Tritt hinterher, und das ganze Mischpult wackelte.

Ich zog mich leise zurück in der Absicht, Felix sich austoben zu lassen. Aber als ich in der Tür war, fuhr Felix plötzlich herum und sah mich aus wild funkelnden Augen an. Ich zuckte zusammen und wich weiter zurück.

"Geh jetzt bloß nicht weg", knurrte Felix mehr als dass er sprach. Er kam auf mich zu und ich wich unsicher noch weiter zurück. Mittlerweile stand ich auf dem Gang und sah mich um. Ich wich zurück zur nächsten offenen Tür, einem Warteraum oder so etwas. Felix folgte mir. Plötzlich machte er mir Angst. Seine Augen blitzten und schienen noch dunkler zu sein als normal. 

Mein Gott, sah er attraktiv aus.

Durch meine Unsicherheit und Angst schoss plötzlich ein Strahl von Verlangen, so stark, dass es mir den Atem verschlug. Meine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und ich schnappte nach Luft. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem Unterleib aus und ließ meine Knie zittern. Vor meinen Augen verschwamm alles für einen kurzen Moment und ich versuchte, den Blick von Felix abzuwenden. Es ging nicht; meine Augen saugten sich an seinen fest. Sein Blick bohrte sich herausfordernd in meinen und ich hob das Kinn und erwiderte ihn, sobald ich wieder dazu in der Lage war. 

Für einen Moment herrschte eine Spannung zwischen uns, die man beinahe mit dem Messer schneiden konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich alle Haare auf meinen Armen aufstellten und ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Aber ich war nicht bereit, das stumme Duell zu verlieren.

Dann geschah alles rasend schnell und wie in einem Rausch. Felix packte mich am Nacken, riss mich zu sich heran und küsste mich heftig. Ich hatte keine Chance, zu protestieren oder mich zu wehren - nicht, dass ich dazu überhaupt in der Lage gewesen wäre; der vernünftige Teil meines Verstandes zog sich zurück und überließ mich meinen Emotionen. Ich nahm alles wie verzerrt wahr - die brutale Heftigkeit, mit der Felix seine Zunge in meinen Mund stieß und sein Aroma von Rauch dort hinterließ, seine Hand in meinem Nacken, die so fest zupackte, dass es beinahe weh tat, seine leicht kratzige Haut, die an meiner rieb, während der Kuss an Intensität zunahm. Ich war mir vage bewusst, dass ich den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft erwiderte, dass ich einen Arm um seinen Hals schlang und meine Finger in seinem Haar vergrub, dass ich tief in der Kehle stöhnte wie ein verwundetes Tier. 

Felix ließ für einen Augenblick atemlos von mir ab, aber nur um den Kopf anders zu legen und seine Lippen erneut auf meine zu pressen. Er schlang den anderen Arm um mich und zog mich näher zu sich heran. Ich schlang auch den anderen Arm um seinen Hals und rückte nah an ihn heran. Durch den Stoff meines Tops fühlte ich seinen Körper nur allzu deutlich, als ich meine Brüste an ihn presste, und meine Brustwarzen stellten sich sofort auf und wurden hart. Aber dieses Mal stieß Felix mich nicht weg, im Gegenteil: Ich konnte seine Antwort deutlich spüren; steinhart an meinem Bein. Er atmete schneller; ob das allerdings von den heftigen Küssen herrührte oder von seiner offenkundigen Erregung wusste ich nicht. Es war mir auch egal. 

Felix drängte mich rückwärts in Richtung des Warteraums, vor dessen Tür wir uns befanden, und ich machte blindlings ein paar Schritte. Felix' eine Hand war mittlerweile auf meiner Schulter und schob einen meiner Träger herunter, während sein Mund sich langsam von meinen Lippen entfernte und auf meinen Hals überging. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen und zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich spürte, wie er sich an der empfindlichen Stelle festsaugte, wo mein Hals in meine Schulter überging. Ich legte eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und drückte ihn an mich. Die andere Hand machte sich selbstständig und glitt unter Felix' Hemd. Mich durchfuhr ein weiterer Schauer, als ich unter meinen Fingern die kaum behaarte Haut seiner muskulösen Brust spürte, und ich fuhr unter seinem Hemd mit der Hand hoch zu seiner Schulter und wieder zurück.

Felix seufzte auf und erschauerte, als ich über seine Brust strich. Er hob den Kopf von meinem Hals und suchte wieder meinen Mund. Meine Lippen waren mittlerweile aufgesprungen, und als er mich erneut küsste, schmeckte ich Blut. Ob es von ihm oder von mir stammte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Aber wen kümmerte das auch? 

Dann erschauerte ich von Kopf bis Fuß, denn Felix hatte eine Hand unter mein Top geschoben und umfasste eine meiner Brüste. Seine Hand war rauh und aufgesprungen und er war alles andere als zärtlich, aber nichtsdestotrotz glaubte ich vor Lust zu zerspringen. Ich atmete mittlerweile schnell und war schweißbedeckt, aber aufzuhören war das Letzte, was ich jetzt wollte. Ich packte sein Hemd mit beiden Händen und riss es auseinander. Die Knöpfe flogen nach allen Richtungen davon und ich streifte ihm die Fetzen über die Schultern nach hinten weg. Felix streifte mir das Top ab. Nun beide mit entblößten Oberkörpern, hatten wir beide eine Menge zu berühren und zu entdecken. Felix drängte mich wieder ein Stück nach hinten, die Hand um meine linke Brust gelegt. Ich wich zurück und stolperte gegen etwas. Da ich keine Möglichkeit hatte mich umzudrehen, vertraute ich darauf, dass Felix etwas Bestimmtes im Sinn gehabt hatte und gab nach. Ich fiel nach hinten und landete auf einer Ledercouch - jetzt erinnerte ich mich dunkel, sie vorher gesehen zu haben. Einen Moment später landete Felix auf mir. Unsere Lippen waren nur für einen winzigen Moment getrennt gewesen, denn Felix beugte sich sofort wieder über mich und presste seine geschwollenen Lippen auf meine. Sein Rauchgeschmack war mit dem Aroma von Blut und Eisen vermischt, aber ich gierte danach wie ein Verdurstender nach Wasser. Ich bekam nur halb mit, wie Felix' andere Hand an meinem Bein hinauf glitt und unter meinem Wickelrock verschwand. Erst als ich seine Finger innen an meinem Oberschenkel spürte, nur wenige Zentimeter von meiner privatesten Stelle entfernt, erinnerte ich mich, dass ich noch längst nicht fertig mit ihm war. Ich drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und überließ Felix meinen Hals, so dass ich etwas Luft schnappen konnte. Felix' Mund an meinem Hals lenkte mich trotzdem immer wieder ab, aber schließlich schaffte ich es, meine Hände, die ich bis eben um seinen Rücken gekrampft hatte, in südlichere Regionen zu lenken und seine Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen. Selbst durch den dicken Stoff seiner Jeans hindurch konnte ich seine Erregung spüren, und als ich versuchsweise meine Hand auf das besagte Objekt legte, lief ein Schauer durch Felix, der ihn heftig erzittern ließ. Ich legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die schweißnasse Schulter und nestelte mit der anderen Hand an seinem Gürtel herum. So beschäftigt war ich, dass ich erst an einem Luftzug bemerkte, dass Felix es mittlerweile geschafft hatte, meinen Wickelrock zu lösen. Ich lag im Freien, und das Pochen in meinem Unterleib war nun so heftig geworden, dass ich glaubte, es wirklich nicht länger aushalten zu können. Ungeduldig zerrte ich an Felix' Jeans, die nur widerwillig nachgab. Aber endlich war auch das geschafft. 

Ein neuer Schauer überlief mich, dann noch einer und noch einer, als Felix seine Gewicht verlagerte und die Hände rechts und links von mir aufstützte. Ich berührte ihn mit dem Bein an der Hüfte wie um ihn aufzufordern, endlich zu mir zu kommen. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte niemand von uns ein Wort gesagt, und das wollte ich auch jetzt nicht ändern. Statt dessen legte ich den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und wölbte meine Hüften, um ihm entgegenzukommen.

Der erste Stoß ging mir durch Mark und Bein, setzte mein Innerstes in Brand und schnürte mir die Luft ab. Aber Felix fand schnell seinen Rhythmus, und ich schlang ihm die Beine um die Hüften und die Arme um den Hals, unzusammenhängende Worte murmelnd. Als ich einmal die Augen aufschlug und in seine sah, war der wilde Ausdruck von vorhin wieder da, und er steigerte sein Tempo. Meine Lust stieg ins Unermessliche, und ich wollte am liebsten schreien. Statt dessen grub ich ihm die Zähne in die Schulter.

Felix zuckte heftig zusammen, und als ich losließ, umfasste er mein Kinn mit einer Hand, drückte meinen Kopf zurück und küsste mich wieder, heftig und brutal. Ich war bereits hilflos, konnte mich nur ein weiteres Mal seinen Forderungen beugen. Seine Zunge schlang sich um meine, sein Atem ging schwer und schnell, und immer noch bewegte er sich in mir. Ich spürte, wie ich begann, die Kontrolle zu verlieren - es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Ich vergrub meine Finger in seinem Nacken, griff in seine Locken und wollte gerade wieder loslassen, als er erneut kraftvoll zustieß. Dieses Mal konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten. Ich schrie auf, als mich die Ekstase wie eine Welle überrollte, und zog Felix die Fingernägel mit aller Kraft über den Rücken. Er zuckte und erschauerte über mir, aber daran war wohl weniger der Schmerz schuld. Wenige Augenblick später zog er sich aus mir zurück und brach schweißgebadet und völlig erschöpft über mir zusammen.

~~~~~~~~

Für eine Weile, die sich zu einer Ewigkeit ausdehnte, sagte keiner von uns ein Wort. Wir waren beide bis zum Letzten erschöpft und hatten wohl noch nicht richtig realisiert, was gerade zwischen uns vorgefallen war. Felix' Kopf ruhte zwischen meinen Brüsten, aber die Berührung hatte jetzt etwas Beruhigendes, Tröstliches. Ich selbst fühlte eine angenehme Schwere in meinen Gliedern und eine Leichtigkeit in meinem Kopf. So als ob ich etwas getrunken hätte und in diesem seltsamen Stadium zwischen Angetrunkensein und Betrunkenheit wäre. Eine meiner Hände lag sanft auf Felix' Kopf und spielte mit seinem Haar. Meine abkühlende Haut schien zu dampfen und auf meinen Armen begann sich eine Gänsehaut zu bilden, die nach ein paar Minuten wieder verschwand. Ich legte meine andere Hand auf Felix' Rücken.

Die Berührung schien ihn in die Realität zurückzuholen. Er gab einen gedämpften Laut von sich und hob langsam den Kopf. Die Muskeln in seinem Rücken spannten sich unter meinen Fingern, als er seine Position veränderte. Ich wartete ruhig darauf, dass er den Kopf so weit hob, dass er mir ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Endlich traf sein dunkler Blick auf meinen. Wir sahen uns an und sagten immer noch nichts. Das Schweigen dehnte sich immer weiter aus und mir wurde ein wenig unbehaglich zumute. Ich hatte langes Schweigen schon immer gehasst. Mir schoss das verrückte Wort aus _Mary Poppins _durch den Kopf, das man immer dann sagen konnte, wenn man nicht wusste, was man sonst sagen sollte. Aber ob Felix es in den falschen Hals kriegen würde, wenn ich plötzlich "Superkalifragelistigexpialigetisch" sagte, einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel?  Außerdem war mir das dann doch zu flapsig für diesen Moment.

Gerade als ich glaubte, es nicht mehr länger aushalten zu können, richtete Felix sich noch höher auf, bis er neben mir saß. Immer noch ohne ein Wort nahm er meine Hand, die vorher auf seinem Rücken geruht hatte, hob sie an seine wunden Lippen und küsste sie mit einer seltsamen Feierlichkeit, die ich nicht ganz verstand. In seinen Augen lag ein stummes Flehen, das mir noch schleierhafter war. Ich verstand es schließlich als die Bitte, nicht zu sprechen, also nickte ich unmerklich. Felix lächelte, beugte sich zu mir herüber und lehnte seine Stirn für einen Moment an meine. Dann drückte er mir einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen - dieses Mal sehr weich und zärtlich -, nahm seine Sachen und stand auf. 

Ich blieb für einen Moment noch wie betäubt liegen. Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich die Nacht mit Mr. Hyde verbracht und wäre neben Dr. Jekyll aufgewacht. Ich wandte den Kopf und sah Felix hinterher, der gerade durch die Tür trat. Er ging hoch aufgerichtet und mit einer lässigen Eleganz, die mir jetzt, wo ich jeden Muskel sehen konnte, besonders auffiel. Mein Blick wanderte höher und ich schnappte nach Luft. Ich hatte ihn ganz schön zugerichtet! Vier lange Striemen zogen sich über seinen Rücken, einer davon blutete sogar etwas. Ich hob langsam die Hand und betrachtete meine Fingernägel. Ja, sie waren ziemlich lang, und ja, es klebte etwas Blut unter einem. Ich musste ganz schon viel Kraft aufgewandt haben. Dann versuchte ich, seine linke Schulter zu inspizieren, aber dafür war er schon zu weit weg. Wahrscheinlich hatte er dort eine prächtige Bisswunde. 

Ich gab mir nun selbst einen Ruck und stand ebenfalls auf. An der Wand hinter mir hing ein Spiegel. Er war zwar zerbrochen, aber ich konnte immer noch mein Gesicht darin erkennen, wenn ich nah heran ging. Als ich mich endlich deutlich sehen konnte, bekam ich einen Schreck. Ich sah nicht viel besser aus als Felix. Mein Haar war völlig zerzaust. Meine Lippen waren geschwollen und blutig. Meine Schminke war verlaufen, zumindest das bisschen Mascara, was ich am Morgen aufgelegt hatte. Und zwischen meinem Hals und meiner Schulter prangte ein leuchtendroter Knutschfleck. Ich hatte außerdem ein paar feine Kratzer auf der Brust, deren Herkunft ich nicht mehr genau bestimmen konnte, und die Haut an meinen Oberarmen war rot und fleckig. Ich erinnerte mich dunkel, dass Felix mich dort irgendwann sehr hart gepackt hatte. 

Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich vom Spiegel ab und sah mich um. Am anderen Ende des Raumes war eine weitere Tür, und als ich hindurch sah, stellte ich fest, dass es die Toiletten waren. Anscheinend war der Strom schon länger weg gewesen, denn gleich neben der Tür stand eine Wassertonne und daneben ein Eimer. Ich kniete mich neben den Eimer und wusch mir notdürftig das Gesicht und die Hände. Das ging ich zurück und suchte meine Unterwäsche zusammen. Auch in den Rock wickelte ich mich wieder, nur das Top ließ ich liegen. Felix hatte es sowieso zerrissen, genauso wie ich sein Hemd demoliert hatte.

Ich verließ das Wartezimmer und ging die Treppen hinunter zum Auto. Felix war nicht zu sehen. Ich holte mir ein frisches Top, zog es an und wandte mich dann um, um wieder ins Haus zu gehen, aber in diesem Moment trat Felix heraus. Er trug seine alte Jeans und hatte die Fetzen seines Hemdes über den Arm gelegt. Als er mich sah, blieb er stehen.

"Geht's dir gut?" fragte er nach einer Pause.

Ich nickte vorsichtig. "Und dir?" fragte ich und kam mir dabei ausgesprochen dämlich vor.

Felix zog eine Grimasse. "Mein Rücken tut weh", sagte er. "Und meine Schulter auch." Er drehte sich etwas und ließ mich seine Schulter sehen. Ich riss die Augen auf. Da hatte ich wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet! Mein Gebissabdruck war deutlich zu erkennen, und alles um den Abdruck herum war bereits blau angelaufen. 

"Sorry", sagte ich etwas kleinlaut. 

Felix lächelte plötzlich. "Schon gut", sagte er. "Genau genommen bin ich ja schuld daran. Dieses Mal hab ich angefangen fürchte ich."

Ich machte einen zögernden Schritt auf ihn zu, unsicher was ich tun oder sagen sollte.

"Nimmst du es mir übel?" fragte Felix nach einer weiteren kleinen Pause. "Ich weiß, ich war nicht sonderlich, hm... einfühlsam."

"Mein Gott, Felix", sagte ich irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Schluchzen. "Wie könnte ich dir das übel nehmen? Es war... es war einfach... wow!"

"Ja, das war es wohl", sagte Felix leise. "Und jetzt?"

"Und jetzt?" echote ich. 

"Wie soll es weitergehen?" fragte Felix, wobei er bewusst offenließ, ob er unsere Reise oder unser persönliches Verhältnis zueinander meinte.

Ich wusste es nicht, aber statt einer Antwort trat ich entschlossen auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Sicher. Felix schien überrascht, aber es war ihm anscheinend nicht unangenehm, denn er legte seinerseits vorsichtig die Arme um mich und hielt mich fest. Sein Kinn ruhte auf meinem Scheitel.

"Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch", sagte er leise. "Wir werden unseren Weg finden, das verspreche ich dir."

Als Antwort wandte ich den Kopf zur Seite und küsste sanft die Bisswunde an seiner Schulter. Felix nahm mich unwillkürlich fester in die Arme und ich küsste die Stelle noch einmal. Dann lehnte ich mich wieder an ihn, schloss die Augen und ließ Marburg und all seine Leichen aus meinem Gedächtnis verschwinden. Es gab nur noch uns beide.

~~~~~~~

A/N: Vielleicht schreibe ich noch weiter, aber das hier ist das Kernstück der Story - wie gesagt, der Traum (und ein paar Diana-Gabaldon- Romane zu viel...). Um das, was bisher passiert ist, ging es mir. Und jetzt beiße ich mir vor Unsicherheit auf die Finger, weil ich so neugierig bin, wie die Story ankommt... ist eigentlich wirklich nicht mein Stil! Also seid ehrlich, ja? Hauptsache, ich kriege Reviews... *bibber*****


End file.
